


101 zasad watahy

by AnonimXYZ



Series: Wszystkie łaki internetów [1]
Category: Brak - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Człowiek/Wilkołak, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape, Rożne i dziwniejsze laki, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wilkołak/Wilkołak, Wolf Pack, czyli never again, czyli wszystko się wali i nikt niczego nie ogarnia, m/m - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimXYZ/pseuds/AnonimXYZ
Summary: Feliks jest siedemnastoletnim Omegą, który został wysłany na wakacje do dziadków. Mimo polskiego pochodzenia z powodów rodzinnych mieszka w Ameryce i tutaj rozpoczyna się jego prywatne piekło. Przybywa do Watahy Veria Nox bogatszy o numer emerytki, wroga w postaci dziewczynki z gumą balonową na czole i bez dziennika, z którym do tej pory się nie rozstawał.A na dodatek - wpoił się w Alfę.Żyć czy umierać?





	1. Panie, użarło mnie szczenię

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało Szatan wie kiedy, pojawiło się na wattpadzie, po powrocie do pisania wstawiam je także na tutaj.  
> Za wszelkie błędy, pomyłki - przepraszam, beta poszukiwana, staram się łapać co mogę, ale dużo sierotek zostaje.  
> Planowo rozdziały dwa razy w miesiącu, zobaczymy jak wyjdzie, w czasie lata staram się pisać na zapas.

**Rozdział I - Panie, użarło mnie szczenię**  
  
Stado jest siłą, stado jest potrzebą, stado jest jednością.

_Wataha jest wszystkim._

_Ale czasem ,,wszystko" to za mało._

_Zasada pierwsza - stado jest siłą._

 

* * *

 

 

Alfy są świrnięte. Niby mają te same kły, te same pazury i ten sam paskudny pysk, wszystkie niby jednakowe dla przeciętnego człowieka. Problem polegał na tym, że do przeciętnych ludzi się nie zaliczałem, chociaż w duchu przeklinałem dzień, gdy moja matka za młodu zaliczyła wpadkę z nieznajomym w jakimś obskurnym barze. Dziewięć miesięcy później urodziłem się ja - dziecię od siedmiu boleści, które nie mogło płakać jak każdy normalny niemowlak. Za to wyłem, tylko księżyca brakowało.

Mimo wychowania dalekiego duchem od wilkołaczych tradycji potrafiłem wyliczyć z pamięci sto jeden zasad, które od urodzenia są wbijane do głów moim rodakom. Między innymi dlatego teraz przeżywałem osobiste katusze, stojąc na obcym terenie przed miejscowym Alfą, który chyba planował mnie zjeść. Kto tam te Alfy wie...

Własnie naruszyłem zasadę pierwszą - stado jest siłą. Wiąże się to z tym, że jeżeli spotkasz Alfę i zajdziesz mu za skórę jesteś martwy. Alfa jest stadem, stado jest Alfą. Średnio wataha liczy zazwyczaj około dwudziestu, trzydziestu osobników, ale znowu - mój pech wchodzi do akcji. Nie mogłem zadrzeć z przeciętną watahą, nie ma szans. Gorzej. Jestem na chrzanionym terenie watahy Veria Nox, najliczniejszej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Oznacza to, że mogę kopać swój własny grób.

A zaczęło się naprawdę niewinnie...

Awantura o wyjazd toczyła się przez równo sześć minut.

– Nie jadę – warknąłem do matki, która stanęła w moim pokoju, zakładając ręce na biodra. Czyli wytoczyć miała ciężką artylerię. Nawet jeżeli nie mogłem dorównać jej siłą argumentacji, mój upór dalece przewyższał matczyną cierpliwość. Nie mogła powiedzieć wcześniej, a nie w dzień wyjazdu? – Nie zmusisz mnie, żebym kisił się przez dwa miesiące na chrzanionym zadupiu tylko dlatego, że ty masz problemy egzystencjalne.

– Feliks, naprawdę sądzę, że powinieneś wyjść do ludzi – powiedziała cicho, marszcząc brwi. - Poza tym naprawdę muszę wyjechać i nie, nie zostawię siedemnastolatka samego w domu na taki szmat czasu. Wrócę i zobaczę mieszkanie w strzępach, podziękuję. Jedziesz do dziadków, nie przesadzaj. Naprawdę, nie będzie tak źle. Pakuj się, masz autobus o dwudziestej – prychnęła.

Nie uwierzyłem jej, a gdy wyszła nadal siedziałem zakopany w tonie elektronicznego sprzętu z obrażoną miną. Wyobrażałem sobie, że wakacje spędzę w duszącej, nudnej atmosferze, która zazwyczaj emanowała od starszych ludzi. Nie wiedziałem gdzie dokładniej mieszkali, miasteczko nosiło w sobie znamiona prehistorii i jedyne, co kojarzyłem to fakt, że nawet kablówka ciężko tam łapała. Dwa miesiące bez internetu? Nie ma szans, zamorduję pierwszą osobą odpowiedzialną za tak brutalny czyn na mojej młodości. Brak neta w dzisiejszym świecie to towarzyskie samobójstwo. Nawet jeżeli nie posiadałem zbyt wielu znajomości nawiązanych w realu, to komputer zaliczał się do osobnego gatunku. Pisałem, blogowałem, grałem, z niektórymi osobami zakumplowałem się lepiej przez kabel sieciowy niż z kimkolwiek, kogo widziałem na żywo.

Pakowanie się zajęło mi równo trzy godziny i dwadzieścia pięć minut. Ilość rzeczy, które zabrałem przekroczyła moje ogarnięcie, a ciężar torby uczynił ten dzień kompletnie schrzanionym. Zostałem zmuszony do przeorania paneli, przy próbie zniesienia jej na dół. Z boku mogło wyglądać to zabawnie, ja, ledwo ciągnący cholerny tobół, gdy pojawił się nowy wróg - schody. Przerażający, zdradliwy, a przede wszystkim stromy. Oczywiście, jak idiota nie zdołałem ich zauważyć, w rezultacie sturlałem się razem z piekielnym bagażem, przy akompaniamencie okrzyku kochanej rodzicielki. Wylądowałem prosto przed jej drogocennymi sandałkami od Jimmy'iego Choo[1] z doskonałym widokiem na rajstopy 15 den[2] Lux Line od Marilyn[3]. Oho, jasne, wyjazd służbowy, bo jej w to uwierzę. Skierowałem wzrok nieco wyżej, ignorując gniewne okrzyki. Czarna lambada[4] do pracy dla kobiety, która zwykle ubiera się w GAP'ie[5]? No tak. Mogłem się domyślić, same prezenty od niego.  
  
– Jedziesz z nim, prawda? – Starałem się nadać piskliwemu głosowi obojętny ton. Nie wyszło, nie musiałem nawet podnosić twarzy, wiedziałem, że mama się skrzywiła, słysząc moje pytanie. Poczułem się zdradzony. W sumie - dlaczego? Gdyby nie ja całe jej życie potoczyłoby się innym torem. Miała prawo mnie z niego wyganiać, jeżeli potrzebowała spędzić cholerne dwa miesiące wakacji z facetem, którego nie cierpiałem. Od momentu mojego przyjazdu do USA był mi solą w oku.

– Feliks, musisz zrozumieć – zaczęła, ale przestałem słuchać. Gówno prawda, nic nie muszę. Niech jedzie, co mi tam. Równie dobrze może nie wracać. Przewróciłem oczami, podniosłem się z podłogi, otrzepałem spodnie z wyimaginowanych cząsteczek kurzu.

– Autobus tam gdzie zwykle? – przerwałem jej, kiwnęła głową. – Zawieziesz mnie? – W odpowiedzi złapała za kluczki. Prychnąłem w duchu, potrzebowałem w spokoju odbudować zranioną dumę. Wyszliśmy z domu, wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Dojechaliśmy do celu. Pomogła mi zamieść torbę i poczekała na dworcu aż odjadę. Zachciało mi się płakać, kiedy machała, żeby stłamsić uczucie samotności poszukałem słuchawek po kieszeniach. Założyłem je i puściłem muzykę na maksa. Nie potrzebowałem jego, jego i tych durnych prezentów, jego i tego parszywego uśmiechu, nie potrzebowałem wcale tego gościa w swoim życiu. Mama też nie.

Autobus cuchnął, może nie tyle sam pojazd, co przede wszystkim ludzie w nim, a może woni wcale nie było, tylko w mojej pamięci pozostawały polskie zwyczaje. Pochodziłem z kraju dziczy, pozostawionej samopas po upadku PRL'u, gdzie statystyki mówiły, że co czwarty obywatel myje się tylko raz w tygodniu. Nazwę kraju pominę, bo wstyd głośno wspominać, nawet na papierze. Po czterech godzinach jazdy czułem się niczym bohater, wielki i przewspaniały protagonista, umęczony wielogodzinną walką z ostatnim bossem w grze. Zobowiązałem się obsmarować FirstGroup[6] w pierwszej lepszej gazecie, na stacji paliw złapałem darmowe Wi-Fi i dodałem z komórki cztery negatywne komentarze na ich profilu na fejsie. Zakupiłem po drodze coś do picia i paczkę gum, którą od razu rozpakowałem. Wstyd się przyznać, ale bardziej mnie interesował zmywalny tatuaż, aniżeli walory smakowe, chociaż tym też nie pogardziłem i od razu wpakowałem wszystkie do ust. Wróciłem do autobusu, zamierzałem klapnąć na siedzenie, gdy usłyszałem przeciągły pisk jakiegoś bachora. Rozejrzałem się wokoło, szukając sprawcy zamieszania, powstrzymując chęć zrobienia balona z gumy. Na przodzie dziewczynka, może dwanaście, trzynaście lat krzyczała coś do starszej kobiety, która zwróciła jej uwagę, że nie powinna przyklejać gumy gdzie popadnie, ponieważ autobusy to dobro wspólne. Zmrużyłem oczy, szukając wzrokiem matki dziecka. Siedziała obok, czytając czasopismo.

– Pani córka – zaczęła właścicielka moherowego beretu, którą zmroziło zimne spojrzenie kobiety.

– Pani lepiej niech się sobą zajmie, jak własnego dziecka nie ma. Swoje wychowuję bezstresowo – warknęła matka.

Babcia przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła się bliżej okna. Bachor przestał krzyczeć, za to język pokazał. Wstałem, przypominając sobie niegdyś popularną w Internetach anegdotę[7]. Nie wytrzymałem, a kolejne wydarzenia zwaliłem na niskie pochodzenie, w końcu, hej! Jak z dziczy, to i brak wychowania swoje podstawy miał. Ruszyłem w stronę kobiety, ale po namyśle przeszedłem obok niej, przystanąłem obok dziecka, które zaciekawione uniosło wzrok. Wyjąłem gumę z ust i przykleiłem mu na czole.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, smarkaczu? – zawyła kobieta, normalnie jak syrena policyjna. Uszy puchną.

– Pani na mnie nie krzyczy, mnie też bezstresowo wychowują – powiedziałem z uśmiechem, następnie zwróciłem się w stronę pani w moherowym. – Mogę się przysiąść, proszę pani? – zapytałem uprzejmie.

  
Sądząc po jej uśmiechu, nadawaliśmy na tych samych falach, kij, że miała z osiemdziesiąt lat. Na matkę z bachorem nie zwracaliśmy więcej uwagi - istnieją ludzie i parapety, niektórych powinno się kastrować, żeby wadliwych genów nie wprowadzali w obieg.

Gdy dojechałem na miejsce była trzecia nad ranem. Wyszedłem z autobusu, klnąc wniebogłosy na czym świat stoi, bogatszy o numer emerytki. Do czego to doszło, dziękowałem Bogu i bogom, że w końcu dotarłem, inaczej powybijałbym pasażerów co do sztuki. Mój wilk doskonale się ze mną zgadzał. Wyczulony węch zapewniał mi niesamowite doznania zapachowe, jeżeli chodzi o spoconą, autobusową społeczność. Do tego należy jeszcze dodać fakt, że oczywiście otwieranie okien należało do rzeczy zabronionych. Nigdy, kurwa, więcej. Po moim trupie dam się zaciągnąć do tego pokoju tortur na kółkach, nawet urocze towarzystwo pod koniec nie było tego wartę. Stanąłem z bagażem i czekałem. I czekałem. Czekałem, czekałem, czekałem. I ponownie czekałem, do piątej nad ranem, gdy zdołałem wyrzucić wszystkie rzeczy z torby, bo oczywiście kurtkę spakowałem na samo dno, wrzucić wszystkie z powrotem i nawet dopiąć pewne uciążliwe cholerstwo. Jak każą mi się pakować w drogę powrotną, to pewnie już się durny tobół nie domknie nawet, znając życie.

Matka zarzekała się, że dziadkowie są poinformowani i będą na mnie czekać na przystanku. Gówno prawda, nie dało się do nich dodzwonić, a ja za cholerę nie wiedziałem gdzie mam iść. Cholera by to.

Rozejrzałem się wokoło, niby w oddali znajdowało się jakieś miasto. Problem polegał na tym, że na oko musiałbym leźć z parę kilometrów przez las. Może i należałem do grona osób chamskich, chociaż wolałem nazywać moją wrodzoną złośliwość niską odpornością na głupotę, ale to nie wykluczało bycia tchórzliwym. Normalny wilkołak w lesie czuje się jak w domu, w moim przypadku - nienawidziłem go z całego serca. Śpiew ptaszków, równie nieraz urodziwych co przeciętny ptasznik (Tak, bałem się ptaków), drzewa wyrwane z filmu disney'a o Królewnej Śnieżce (Tak, oglądałem bajki) i uciążliwy brak orientacji w terenie (Tak, gubiłem się nawet we własny pokoju) nie zachęcały.

Ostatecznie zmusiłem stopy do ruchu, wywaliłem część niepotrzebnych rzeczy z torby, uznając, że nie mam ochoty dźwigać całego jej ciężaru. Weźmy jeden kilogram. To niby tylko jeden kilogram, nie? Kij! To równie dobrze może być jeden kilogram, który niesiesz przez tysiąc kroków, a to już przecież tona. Waga bagażu zmniejszyła się drastycznie, a ja mogłem w końcu zarzucić torbę na ramię, nie bojąc się, że oberwie mi kręgosłup.

Ruszyłem przed siebie, mając nadzieje, że jedyna widoczna o tej paskudnej godzinie ścieżka zaprowadzi mnie prosto do miasta. Na szczęście zaczynało świtać. Przedzierałem się przez setki zarośli, obrywałem od gałęzi, wyzywałem króliki, które, przysięgam, śmiały się i drwiły ze mnie po króliczemu! Tego rodzaju zniewagi przecież krwi wymagały! W ten sposób godzina marszu stała się jedną, długą udręką. Tym bardziej, że usłyszałem wycie wilka. Raz, że nie występowały naturalnie w tym rejonie. Dwa, że wycie wilka nigdy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego, a dla osoby tak paskudnie obeznanej ze światem nadnaturalnym zwykle zwiastowało kłopoty. Rzuciłem się do biegu, mając nadzieję, że nie zwabię jakiegoś przeciwnika. I wtedy popełniłem największy błąd swojego zawszonego życia - zatrzymałem się, zwabiony skomleniem. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem wilcze szczenię. Małe to, paskudne, oczy zaspane jak u dwudziestoletniego buldoga, odstające uszy i małe kły, widoczne przez otwarty pysk. Mimo wszystko - zamiast myśleć jak przystało na przedstawiciela gatunku homo sapiens, zbliżyłem się do zwierzęcia. Przecież jeden gatunek prawie, no, w moim przypadku to w połowie, ale przecież mnie nie hapnie.

Kucnąłem przy nim, wyciągnąłem rękę, chcąc pogłaskać delikatne stworzenie, uznając je w sumie nie tyle co niegroźne, co urocze.

Kłapnęło zębiskami, zaciskając je na moim nadgarstku. Krzyknąłem, fuknąłem, przekląłem - nawet nie wiem w jakiej kolejności, następnie odskoczyłem, zrzucając szczeniaka. Zrzucając szczeniaka na gałąź. Pozwalając, żeby w tą gałąź się uderzył. Nie wiem kto był bardziej zaskoczony - ja z krwią kapiącą od pogryzionej dłoni czy psowaty z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyrazem twarzy "Jak śmiałeś". Zaczął wyć. Niby to brzmiało bardziej jak popiskiwanie zarzynanego przekota, ale sądząc po odgłosie łamanych gałązek działało. Nie czekałem na konsekwencje, tylko klnąc na własną głupotę skoczyłem do tyłu, odwróciłem się i zacząłem zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Oczywiście - jak każda rasowa łamaga przewróciłem się o korzeń, lądując na ziemi. Zamknąłem oczy, słysząc jak przybliża się do mnie coś na czterech łapach. Jęknąłem w duchu, zapominając o bolącej ręce. Jestem martwy, cudownie. Po prostu świetny początek wakacji, mamo.

Poczułem na twarzy język. Język, który mnie lizał. Nie śmiałem drgnąć nawet, gdy szorstki organ przesuwał się po mojej twarzy. Skrzywiłem się, gdy z policzka zjechał na brodę. Obrzydliwe, smakuje mnie przed zjedzeniem?

– Wiesz, słuchaj, smakuję okropnie, nie? W sumie to równie dobrze możesz mnie puścić! Przyniosę ci najlepsze mrożonki z najbliższego supermarketu jakie znajdę, jasne? – Zacząłem paplać bez sensu, jak zawsze, gdy się przestraszę i zdenerwuję na raz.

O dziwo - wilk mnie zostawił, co było dziwne. Język zniknął, a dźwięk kroków wskazywał na to, że zwierzę odchodziło. Ej, taktyka tchórzofretki zadziałała?! Otworzyłem oczy, nie przejmując się łapaniem torby, która wypadła i w trakcie upadku z ręki i pognałem leśną ścieżką, po paru minutach w końcu wychodząc z przeklętego lasu. Skierowałem się do pierwszej stacji benzynowej, jaka pojawiła się na horyzoncie, nie przejmując się faktem, że z mojej lewej dłoni nadal kapała krew, a kurtkę mogłem wyrzucić, bo jagód z beżu i tak nie spiorę. Bezczelnie ukradłem Wi-Fi, zalogowałem się na forum dla takich jak ja, przeczytałem to co chciałem i zdruzgotany uderzyłem pięścią o automat. Fakt, że wypadł z niego batonik nie poprawił mojego humoru. Dla potwierdzenia informacji spytałem się tankującego faceta, jak nazywa się to miasto. Nie mogłem. Nie mogłem wkurzyć normalnej wilczej watahy. Nie mogłem wkurzyć przeciętnej watahy. Musiałem wkurzyć szczenię od Watahy Verie Nox.

Jak na złość - w lesie zostawiłem torbę. Torbę z rzeczą, po którą chcąc nie chcąc, wrócić musiałem.

Już nienawidzę tych wakacji, a dopiero się zaczęły.


	2. Panie, oni handlują kocimiętką!

**Rozdział II**  
– Panie, oni handlują kocimiętką!

 

* * *

 

Zjadłem batona, rozkoszując się niebiańskim, czekoladowym posmakiem, zanim wykrzywiłem twarz jak jakaś zjawa z horrorów, jęknąłem głośno i złapałem się za policzek. Serio, kurwa? Teraz mnie zębiska zaczynają boleć? Byłem przekonany, że pewnie zagnieździła się mi w paszczy ukryta kolonia ubytków oraz próchnicy, która aktywowała się akurat w najmniej dogodnym dla jej właściciela momencie. Cudownie, zerknąłem szybko na trzymane w dłoniach dobro. Pomyślmy, na obiad czy śniadanie się nie zapowiadało, przejeżdżające wokół w celu zatankowania auta mnie przerażały, nigdy w życiu nie przejechałbym się autostopem. Nie wyglądało, żeby jakikolwiek książę lub księżniczka miał przypatatajać na białym rumaku, żeby pomóc Omedze w opałach, nie te czasy. Gdzie się podziały tamte prywatki... Ech, westchnąłem głośno, pakując szczelnie batonika i wciskając go sobie do kieszeni kurtki. Sprawdziłem stan dłoni, krew powoli zaczęła zasychać, tyle dobrego. Na wszelki wypadek i tak powinienem znaleźć lekarza. Pierdolony szczeniak, założę się, że miał wściekliznę, HIV albo AIDS, jak przez niego będę zdychać w katuszach, to do końca wieczności nie zaśnie smarkacz spokojnie.

Językiem sprawdziłem zęba, który przestał boleć. Jeszcze więcej dobrego, żeby tylko dostać jeszcze w nagrodę za wytrwałość nektar bogów, ambrozję w czystej postaci, standardową dawkę kofeiny... Świtać przecie zaczęło, świtać, mój umysł nie pracował przez tak długo od, w sumie to chyba tylko Szatan wie kiedy. Spojrzałem zirytowany na automat od kawy, ale bogowie tym razem nie wysłuchali moich niewymownych próśb. Z batonikiem się przecież udało, a nawet nie prosiłem! W ostateczności nic dziwnego jednak - w żadnego pana czy panią od góry nie wierzyłem, na ich miejscu też olewałbym problemy normalnych śmiertelników ciepłym moczem. Bez przesady, tacy Avengers to sobie mogą latać i pół miasta rozwalać, jak bożyszcze narodów mają w ekipie (i nie miałem tu na myśli Thora a noszącego tarczę z vibranium pana), podczas gdy biedni, uciemiężeni śmiertelnicy do walki z rzeczywistością mają pobrudzoną błotem bluzę i odbicie wilczej postaci w szybie. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że na czterech łapach sam potrafię łapać bandzorów, zdobywać zaczepiste laski i roztaczać wokół aurę wszelkiego kozactwa.

Trzeba spasować, łactwo tak nie działa. Owszem, czasem udawało się wszystko zgrać na naszą korzyść, czasem nie, ale głównym problemem było upersonifikowane “wilcze ja”. Wilk jako ja, ja jako wilk i wszelkie możliwe wariacje tego związku uniemożliwiały normalne funkcjonowanie w społeczeństwie.

Między innymi dlatego wilkołaki rzadko integrowały się z ludźmi. Ot, czasem wspólne szlaki handlowe, czasem jakieś częściej uczęszczane ścieżki zwabiały do siebie przedstawicieli obu ras, czasem nieco inne, dziwne rzeczy, ale nikt na to nie nastawał. Przeciętne watahy liczyły do dwudziestu, trzydziestu wilków, zajmowały mały teren i korzystały z ochrony większej grupy. Dzięki temu malutcy zachowywali względną autonomię, zyskując sprzymierzeńców, a olbrzymy miały swobodny dostęp do powiększania terenów. Zresztą, zwykle potem i tak sojusz ewoluował, co kończyło się wchłonięciem słabszego stada przez silniejsze. Z drugiej strony, jak inaczej miałoby to egzystować? Liczba osobników od pewnego poziomu zapewniała stałą wymianę generacji oraz pokoleń, ale jak tu tworzyć szkołę dla dwóch, trzech dzieciaków w miocie? Nie puści się ich do ludzkiej publicznej, zwłaszcza, że młodsze łaki słabo jeszcze nad sobą panują i przemieniają się pod wpływem nawet drobnych emocji.

I, oczywiście, było sporo plusów. Mniejsze ryzyko raka, zwielokrotniona wytrzymałość, żywotność jak bohater ze starych gier z doinstalowanym modem na zerowanie wszystkich obrażeń. Z drugiej strony należy też wspomnieć o znacznym ulepszeniu zmysłów. W teorii pozytyw, w praktyce mieszkając w zamkniętej społeczności, nikt nie chce mieć aż tak rozwiniętego węchu czy słuchu. Odwalanie akcji pod prysznicem po cichu nabierało nowego znaczenia, gdy twój jęk może usłyszeć każda osoba w promieniu czterdziestu metrów.

Nie żebym wiedział z doświadczenia. Od dzieciństwa kochałem fantastykę, tym bardziej, że sam zaliczałem się do przedstawiciela gatunków uznawanych za nieistniejące, więc łykałem książki z filmami jak lekoman apap. To co się mówi, co się wyprawia, panie, głowa mała! Jakieś znaczenie terenu, wspaniały świat samonawilżającyh się Omeg, wszędzie roznegliżowane torsy i twierdzenie, że połowa populacji to nudyści.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Ha.

Gdyby nie forum, dziennik i regularne konsultacje ze specjalistą, pewnie też wierzyłbym w wersję rodem ze "Zmierzchu", jakby każdy wilkołak wyglądał jak Jacob, to uciekłbym pierwszym autobusem do najbliższej łaczej osady z okrzykiem "Ugryź mnie!".

Westchnąłem, miętosząc materiał spodni. Trzeba się ruszyć, ale nie potrafiłem wymyślić co dalej. Cóż, przede wszystkim przeszukałem wszystkie kieszenie w poszukiwaniu drobniaków, na szczęście resztę z poprzednich zakupów upchnąłem jak leci, ignorując portfel. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę wdzięczny za własne niedbalstwo. Dobra, teraz plan. Zakupić butelkę wody, coś do żarcia na czarną godzinę i na więcej chyba nie starczy. Rozejrzałem się wokoło, dostrzegając, że wszystkie auta wyjechały już z parkingu i nie wyglądało, żeby ktoś miał mi przeszkadzać w zakupach. Wolałem spotkać jak najmniejszą ilość ewentualnych świadków mojego beznadziejnego wyglądu, trzeba ograniczać straty w moralach, żołnierzu! Wyprostowałem się, przyjąłem postawę bojową i podszedłem do drzwi, starając się nie wyglądać jak jełop.

Nie otworzyły się, choć wyraźnie tabliczka obok nich wskazywała, że sklep jest czynny o tej godzinie. Odsunąłem się nieco do tyłu i zrobiłem dwa kroki do przodu. Znowu nic, cofnąłem się i pomachałem rękami w stronę miejsca, które jak dla mnie powinno zawierać ustrojstwo do ogarniania, że ktoś chce wejść.

Usłyszałem ciche pukanie z boku, a pewne dziewczę, chyba w moim wieku, wychyliło się zza okienka do do płacenia za paliwo.

– Ty! Neandertalczyk! Z drugiej strony! To tylko dla personelu – krzyknęła z rozbawieniem, zarzucając figlarnie włosami. Problem polegał na tym, że część kosmyków zaplątała się o wystający gwóźdź. Uniosłem głowę wysoko, zanim przyjrzałem się dziewczynie. O, kurwa, była ładna. Naprawdę ładna. Z uroczymi dołeczkami w rumianych policzkach, dużymi, niebieskimi oczami i skórą jak u lalki.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, wyjść na idiotę przy kimkolwiek nie jest miło. Jednak! Widząc kogoś wyglądającego jak zaginiona, trzydzieści lat młodsza siostra bliźniaczka Pameli Anderson, cała sytuacja nabierała tragicznego wymiaru. Wymyśl coś zaczepistego, Feliks, nie daj po sobie poznać, że jesteś amebą! Sama w końcu zagadała!

– Ugh – wymamrotałem, zaczynając krztusić się powietrzem. Nie ma co, świetna próba, półgłówku. – Masz włosy w gwoździach. – Świerszcze, przysiągłem, pierdolone świerszcze.

– Oh, dzięki – odparła w końcu z uśmiechem, rozplątując kosmyki. – Fajna koszulka – dodała, znikając.

Cudownie, bardziej się zbłaźnić nie mogłem. Przeklinając w duchu, skierowałem się prosto do drugiego wejścia, oczywiście, z wielkim napisem "DRZWI" nad nim. Pokręciłem, z niedowierzaniem nad własną głupotą, głową, zanim wszedłem do sklepu. Od razu w oczy rzucił mi się panujący wokoło bałagan, jakby ktoś wpuścił kiboli przeciwnej drużyny na własne boisko. Półki porozwalane, rzeczy z nich leżały dosłownie wszędzie, a sam chyba przypadkiem nadepnąłem na bułkę.

– Taaa, wiem – parsknął ten sam co wcześniej melodyjny, wysoki głosik. Rozejrzałem się wokoło, dostrzegając dziewczynę siedzącą za ladą, tuż przy otwartym, małym okienku. – Co jakiś czas wpada banda dupków, ale szef bandy płaci sporo za zniszczenia...

– Więc się opłaca – podsumowałem, idąc slalomem w jej kierunku. Starałem się omijać podejrzane, kolorowe kałuże oraz stosy rozdeptanego już jedzenia.

– Taaa, ale zgadnij kto potem musi to sprzątać – westchnęła, palcami przeczesując falowane, czerwone pasemka. – W każdym razie, masz dziwny akcent. Nowy do Verii? – spytała wprost, pochylając się nieco do przodu, co dodatkowo uwypukliło pokaźny biust dziewczyny.

– Długa historia. Jaka szansa, że znajdzie się tutaj cała butelka wody i coś do żarcia? – Rozejrzałem się bezradnie, szukając jakiegokolwiek obiektu, który nie został splądrowany do cna.

Dziewczyna wyszła zza lady, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. Przy okazji skrzywiła nos, nic dziwnego - od mieszanki wylanych napoi oraz środków chemicznych zaczynało powoli nieźle cuchnąć, niech się lepiej cieszy, że wilkołaczego nosa nie otrzymała w spadku genetycznym.

– Daj mi dwie godziny wstępnego ogarniania bajzlu i wynajdę coś dla ciebie. Ucieczka z domu? – spytała, wskazując starannie wymodelowanym tipsem na moją dłoń.

– Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła – prychnąłem, wzruszając ramionami. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że powiedziałem to po polsku.

– Zabiła kota? – poprawiła mnie szybko. Spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem, dostrzegając, że miała ładne rysy twarz. Naprawdę ładne. Ostre, klasyczne, coś jak skrzyżowanie Wenus z Milo i posągu Ateny. I w dodatku rozumiała mój ukochany język ojczysty, choć to nie należało do pozytywów. Powinienem przestać kląć i obrażać ludzi po polsku, coraz więcej ludu zjeżdżało się do Stanów na emigrację, a używając słów, których nikt nie rozumiał, mogłem pozwolić sobie na więcej. No, czas przeszły.

Kiwnąłem w końcu głową i zrobiłem w tył zwrot, zanim przystanąłem na moment. Pytać się czy nie pytać? Ostatecznie numer to nic wielkiego, przecież...

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – Podskoczyłem, słysząc dziewczynę tuż obok mnie. Niosła karton pełen resztek i rozerwanych opakowań. Otworzyłem usta, żeby ponownie coś powiedzieć, ale jedynie pokręciłem głową i zwiałem.

Jesteś tchórzem, Feliks, zawsze będziesz.

 

* * *

 

Wróciłem po śladach zniszczeń na miejsce zdarzenia. W międzyczasie zdążyłem kilkukrotnie stracić zasięg, cała moja nadzieja na szczęśliwe i spokojne wakacje legła w gruzach, a bateria w telefonie wyraźnie wskazywała, że jest w stanie agonalnym, podobnie jak moja równowaga psychiczna. Tyle dobrego, że wciąż rozpoznawałem swój zapach i potrafiłem go oddzielić od innych woni. Oprócz lasu, wyczuwałem jednocześnie szczeniaka (który nie pachniał, a cuchnął, jak każde dziecko) i alfę. Co ci zostało, Feliks, pogódź się z tym, że jesteś amebą!

Powłóczyłem nogami, modląc się o cud. Byłem o krok od podjęcia decyzji o ewentualnym przejściu na jakąkolwiek wiarę, jeżeli oznaczałoby to, że jakiś bóg czy bożek zainteresowałby się moimi problemami. Z rozwiązaniem ich w pakiecie, oczywiście, tym bardziej, że po chwili pojawił się nowy.

Torby nie było. Nigdzie. Zajrzałem pod każdy krzaczek, każdy kamień, znalazłem nawet (a właściwie wyniuchałem) resztki mojej zeschniętej krwi, uroczo taplającej się we błocie, ale plecak zniknął sobie jak skarpetki w pralce.

Nienienieneineinie, tak nie może być.

Co to, kurwa, jest?! Powinienem zwiewać stąd czym prędzej, tym bardziej, że miejscowa wataha już została zaalarmowana, że na ich terenie znajduje się obcy osobnik, a wszystko póki co sprzysięgło się przeciwko mnie. Przysięgam, gdy wrócę do domu, nawet matka nie da rady wykopać mnie z pokoju. Zakopię się w stercie poduszek, zrobię małą bazę z kołdry i krzesła, ale nie nie pozwolę się więcej wywalić na zbity pysk w samym środku lasku. Nigdy. Więcej.

 

* * *

 

Zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, na jaką było mnie stać - wróciłem z podkulonym ogonkiem, prosto z powrotem na stację benzynową. Przywdziałem na twarz najładniejszy uśmiech, na jaki było mnie stać i stwierdziłem, że w sumie - co mi tam?! Bateria w telefonie padła całkowicie, a potrzebowałem jednak jakiegoś kontaktu ze światem. Trudno, zgłoszę się do glin, najwyżej matka wróci z wakacji, a ja będę mieć możliwość prywatnej pogawędki z tym dupkiem.

Same plusy.

Jedno muszę przyznać, ledwo już człapałem. Kondycje miałem wprost proporcjonalną do ilości czasu spędzonej na ćwiczeniach i bieganiu, czyli liczby orbitowały wokół zera. Powłóczyłem nogami jak zombie z The Walking Dead`a, kierując się w stronę stacji. Otworzyłem drzwi, wszedłem do środka i skinąłem głową w stronę dziewczyny, która obsługiwała kilku gości, stojących do mnie plecami. Wskazała dłońmi na kartony, posłałem jej złożone z dłoni serce i czmychnąłem szperać w kartonach. W międzyczasie niuchnąłem. Raz. Potem drugi. I kolejny, aż zacząłem jak zakręcony psiak rzucać głową na wszystkie strony, szukając tej jednej i konkretnej woni. Wilkołaki. W środku. Kurwa. Zaraz skurczyłem się instynktownie, nagle sobie przypominając kilka faktów.

Po pierwsze - nie pachnę jak wilkołak, więc czego ja się boję?

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, unosząc nieco wyżej głowę. Grunt, żeby nie wyglądać na kryminalistę. W sumie głupio zrobiłem, że wróciłem po plecak, morderca zawsze wraca na miejsce zbrodni i równie dobrze mogli mnie tam złapać, a fakt, że swoich rzeczy nie odzyskałem dodatkowo napawał mnie pesymizmem.

Karton z ocalałymi resztkami leżał sobie smętnie na upapranej farbą szafce w kącie pomieszczenia. Na całe szczęście, znalazła się w nim paczka kabanosów (byłem piekielnie głodny, poza tym, hej, wilki lubią mięso!), kilka małych, plastikowych butelek z wodą oraz kilka paczek krakersów. Cóż, na śniadanie i poszukiwanie najbliższego komisariatu policji musiało wystarczyć. Zgarnąłem całość, następnie skierowałem się w kierunku kasy. Grupka klientów wciąż dyskutowała o czymś z kolorowowłosą, dlatego przystanąłem od nich w niedalekiej odległości.

Było ich dwóch, bliźniacy, oboje napakowani i pewnie uzbrojeni po zęby, czuć było na pierwszy rzut oka, że nawet jeżeli nie zaliczaliby się do Alf, to jako Bety radzili sobie równie dobrze. Wyższy sprawiał wrażenie zirytowanego, wzrokiem krążył pomiędzy wyeksponowanymi piersiami kasjerki a jej oczami. Dużymi, silnymi dłońmi ściskał krawędź lady, tworząc w niej małe wgniecenia. Oho, ktoś się tutaj musiał nieźle wkurzyć. Krótko przycięte brązowe włosy nadawały mu wyglądu typowego gościa z sąsiedztwa, który załatwi ci dragi, ale wstydziłbyś się go pokazać rodzicom. Inna sprawa miała się z niższym, miał w sobie pewną dozę łagodności, coś było swobodnego w tej nieogolonej od pewnie kilku dni twarzy. Był niższy ledwie o kilka centymetrów, ale dla postronnego obserwatora różnica już była wyczuwalna.

Kupowali proszek. Zielony proszek. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, robiąc krok w tył. No, bez jaj, żeby wbić prosto w sam środek transakcji narkotykowej? Doskonale widoczna dzięki przezroczystości foliowego worka substancja, równie dobrze mogła być zabarwionym lotnikiem. Jednym z niewielu dragów, który oddziaływał na łaki. Oryginalny produkt miał białą barwę i był nieszkodliwym lekiem ziołowym, ale po zabarwieniu specjalnym utrwalaczem wchodził w reakcje ze związkami chemicznymi, a później z ogniem, gdyż proszek należało spalić. Nie był silnie uzależniający, ale przy złym przygotowaniu wzmagał agresję u Alf.

I przyśpieszał gorączkę u Omeg.

Zrobiłem kolejny krok w tył, decydując się jednak oddalić z miejsca zdarzenia, zanim poznają po mnie, że cokolwiek widziałem.

– Miau? – Odskoczyłem jak oparzony, wpadając na szafkę. Przy okazji strąciłem z półki rzeczy dla zwierząt, które musiały wcześniej umknąć zainteresowaniu tutejszych kiboli. Przy okazji wysypałem, jak na moje oko, ten sam proszek, który właśnie był odkupowany.

I w którym zaczął się ze szczęściem tarzać czarny, pierdolony kot. Oczywiście, wywołałem moją przewrotką taki hałas, że zaraz wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w moją stronę. Koniec, Feliks, już nie żyjesz. Jaką byłeś amebą, że pomyliłeś lotnika z kocimiętką...?

– Wiedźmin? – spytał niższy z bliźniaków, podczas gdy jego brat piorunował mnie wzrokiem. Skuliłem się instynktownie, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że jestem tchórzliwym kurczakiem. Wzruszyłem ramionami z niezrozumieniem, grać w Wiedźmina grałem, ale co to ma do rze...

– Kici kici, chodź Wiedźmin, jak my to potem z ciebie rozczeszemy? – parsknął facet z brodą, próbując przywołać do siebie czworonożną bestię. Nic z tego, wypięła na niego tyłek i dalej tarzała się w kocimiętce. Przy okazji byłem pewny, że to kocisko do mnie mrugnęło, szczerząc zęby. Bardziej wymownego "To moje, zostaw!" nie mój mi przekazać. Odskoczyłem nieco bardziej w tył gdy syknął na mnie, naprężając całe ciało. Miałem wrażenie, że nawet jego futro nastroszyło się jak w kreskówka.

– Przepraszamy, pewnie musiał cię wystraszyć, on tak ma – zaczął mnie przepraszać wyższy gościu, ignorując śmiejącą się ze mnie kasjerkę.

I wtedy ponownie otworzyły się drzwi. A ja wyniuchałem znajomy zapach z lasu.

– Iska! – krzyknął gówniarz, przekraczając próg sklepu i wbiegając do środka. – Iska, my mamy Omegę na terenie, wiesz?!

No, kurwa, nie pierdol.


	3. Panie, oni dzieci na psy chowają!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa, w końcu. 
> 
> Za wszystkie kudosy szczerze dziękuję, poprawić w częstotliwości dodawania rozdziałów się obiecuję.
> 
> I z dedykacją na AO3 dla littlebluemango. <3 
> 
> Bycie alfą nie usprawiedliwa bycia chujem, badum, tsss.  
> Moją wycieczkę po kategorii “Wilkołaki” na wattpadzie streszczę jednym zdaniem:
> 
> Szczerze mówiąc, po “Dziewczynie Wilkołaka” nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek z tekstów łaczych mnie obrzydzi, Wattowi udało się to w przeciągu godziny. 
> 
> Ogłoszenie: Od tej pory przed rozdziałami będą pojawiać się indywidualne ostrzeżenia oraz sugerowany wiek osoby czytającej. I dla waszej wygodny, i dla mojego spokoju sumienia, ponieważ Feliks powoli trafia w krąg kulturowy, który do tej pory znał wyłącznie z internetów czy cudzych opinii. A jak wiadomo - żadne z mediów nigdy nie ukazuje prawdy w 100%, a krzywe zwierciadła jeszcze nieco w opowieści namieszają.
> 
> Dalsza część ogłoszenia: Za dwa tygodnie tekst na jakieś 1000/1500 słów jako część pierwsza czwartego rozdziału lub za miesiąc czwarty rozdział w całości. Szkoła się zaczęła, mości panowie, matura sama się nie napisze. Na AO3 staram się dodawać rozdziały w całości, więc pewnie będzie dopiero za miesiąc. 
> 
> A co u mnie?  
> Próbuję przekonać organizm, że choroba przed kilkoma sprawdzianami nie jest najlepszych rozwiązaniem na nawał nauki, ale jeszcze nie doszliśmy do porozumienia w tej kwestii. Życzcie powodzenia.   
> +12, są przekleństwa.

  
Czytelniku, jeżeli to czytasz, zostaw po sobie ślad. Nie musi być to kudos, nie musi być to wyraz uznania. Gdy nie podoba Ci się moja twórczość, też daj znak, udziel porad, napisz dlaczego, wejdź ze mną w dialog. Pomóż mi się rozwinąć, bo cisza niczego mnie nie nauczy. : )

  
**Rozdział III, cz. 1**

Panie, oni dzieci na psy chowają!

 

X x X

 

Myślałem, że przy rozmowie z Iską słyszałem świerszcze. Kij tam, nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że wtedy to mogła być cichutka ballada, a teraz grała ich cała pierdolona orkiestra, przypominająca w dodatku najpewniej marsz żałobny, co by biednego mnie pogrążyć jeszcze bardziej.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

Dzieciak spoglądał na mnie, mrużąc oczy.

Zrobiłem krok do tyłu.

Zrobił krok do przodu.

I jeszcze raz.

I on też jeszcze raz.

I to był pewnie taki teatrzyk kukiełek, w czasie którego wzajemnie uciekalibyśmy, goniąc się wokół jednego ze stołów, normalnie jak w kreskówkach. Tryb przypuszczający, albowiem w międzyczasie ponownie udało mi się zagrać amebą. Akcja poszła szybko. Najpierw Iska wymamrotała coś pod nosem, spoglądając na mnie spod Byka. Dosłownie prawie, bo wyższy z bliźniaków zasłonił ją ciałem i nagle warknął w moją stronę, odsłaniając zęby. W międzyczasie niższy odsunął się nieco. W tym momencie zorientowałem się, że powinienem zwiewać i spieprzać gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale objawił się on, po raz koleiny.

Kot. Syknął, podniósł kuper, zarzucił ogonem i podreptał w moją stronę, stawiając kroki, jakby przygotowywał się do upolowania ofiary. Zamknąłem oczy, widząc jak gówniarz podąża jego śladem. Cudownie, Feliks, już zdechełeś, a to dopiero pierwszy dzień twoich wakacji.

Spodziewałem się, że zaraz usłyszę dźwięk pękających kości. Że moja głowa zostanie oderwana od ciała, a mimo to krew nadal będzie szumiała mi w uszach, nawet jeżeli byłoby to nielogiczne i sprzeczne z biologią, w końcu jak, skoro już mózg nie będzie ogarniał ciała i tak dalej, a potem zrozumiałem, że skoro mam czas na takie bzdurne rozmyślania, to coś było nie tak.

Zamrugałem ze zdziwieniem, patrząc jak na policzki dzieciaka stają się czerwone. Stopniowo rumieńce zrobiły sobie małą wycieczkę w kolejne rejony ciała, ostatecznie sprawiając, że nawet uszy chłopak wyglądały naprawdę zabawnie.

— Uhm, dobrze się czujesz? — spytałem bez cienia troski w głosie, raczej z wątpliwością, czy to przypadkiem nie ja powinienem akurat palić się ze wstydu, ale w sumie... Co się napatrzyłem na zawstydzonego smarkacza to moje, należało się. Chociaż coś tutaj zdecydowanie nie grało. Przecież zmiana masy ciała tak nie działa... Oceniłem wzrost chłopaka, na oko jakieś metr sześćdziesiąt może. Będzie z dziesięć centymetrów przynajmniej niższy ode mnie. Grubszy nieco, ale przez materiał będącej w strzępach koszuli mogłem dostrzec, że za to w miarę umięśniony. No, z czternaście, trzynaście lat dostałby dzieciak, ale nawet jeśli, to na tak małego szczeniaka był, cóż, o wiele za duży i za stary. Tamten wyglądał może na pięć, siedem lat z ludzkich, przecież cała ta masa nie znika magicznie w trakcie przemiany, tamte chude i lekkie przecie było mocno. Więc co, do cholery, było nie ta..

Oh.

OH.

Zamrugałem ze zdziwieniem, uważniej przypatrując się dzieciakowi, który ponownie zrobił nierozważny krok w moim kierunku. Odsłoniłem zęby, ignorując kolejne, wrogie syknięcie ze strony kota.

— Nie smakowałeś okropnie — wydukał w końcu, a mnie zatkało, kompletnie nie rozumiałem o co mu chodzi. Do czasu.

Nie smakowałeś okropnie. Nie smakowałeś okropnie.

Okropnie.

Wiesz, słuchaj, smakuję okropnie, nie? W sumie to równie dobrze możesz mnie puścić! Przyniosę ci najlepsze mrożonki z najbliższego supermarketu jakie znajdę, jasne?

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, coś o wiszeniu mrożonek i obiecaniu, że zaraz mu jakieś załatwię, ale kolejne wydarzenie przydarzyły się w ułamku sekundy. Odsunąłem się nieco bardziej do tyłu, ale w między czasie gdzieś pomiędzy moimi nogami ulokował się kot, któremu w rezultacie nadepnąłem na ogon. On syknął, ja się zdziwiłem i odskoczyłem w bok, ślizgając się na mokrej, uwalonej napojami podłodze.

Zaryłem głową o jedną z półek i wszystko spowiła ciemność.

 

X x X

  
Nie straciłem przytomności na długo, raczej szybko się ocknąłem, ale z kontaktowaniem było już gorzej. Ktoś coś do mnie mówił, twarze pojawiały się w moim polu widzenia i znikały, czułem się jak nachlany. Czułem jak mnie przenoszą, kładą gdzieś, a pod głowę podtykają coś miękkiego. Zakwiliłem zdezorientowany, próbując zmienić pozycję. Głowa bolała, cholernie bolała, a wszystko było na zmianę ostre i rozmyte, rozmyte, rozmyte, jeszcze bardziej rozmyte.

Mogłem wymiotować raz czy dwa.

Może więcej razy.

W przebłyskach jasności myślałem o tym, jak to chujowo mieć aż tak rozwinięty zmysł węchu.

 

X x X

 

Gdy otworzyłem oczy, od razu oślepiło mnie światło. Przymknąłem je, otworzyłem, przymknąłem, jęcząc głośno. Ktoś przesunął się w stronę okna, sądząc po odgłosie kroków, następnie zasłonił rolety. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, chcąc podziękować, ale zaraz zacząłem kaszleć, w gardle miałem wyłącznie pustynię i to z typu Sahary, Błędowska się mogła schować.

—Śpij. — Usłyszałem i zamrugałem. Wzrok wyostrzył mi się na chwilę, ale zaraz całe otoczenie ponownie zaczęło się rozmywać, barwy zlewały się w jedną, wszystko cichło, a mnie otulił spokojny, miły zapach. — Śpij.

X x X

  
Nie było aż tak źle. Następnego dnia otworzyłem już oczy, czując jedynie irytację z powodu poprzednich wydarzeń. Nic mnie tak bardzo nie uświadomiło, że znalazłem się w w tarapatach, jak leżenie w miękkiej, w dotyku przypominającej jedwab pościeli. Właściwie cały pokój można było zaliczyć do tych z wyższej półki, ale nie ukrywajmy - przeznaczono go dla gości, miał pełnić funkcję reprezentatywną, więc nic dziwnego, że się postarali. W pomieszczeniu czułem jedynie woń detergentów, środków czyszczących oraz delikatny, kwiatowy zapach osoby z wcześniej. Na ten moment nie mogłem określić czy należał do kobiety, czy do mężczyzny.

Zajrzałem pod kołdrę, z prawdziwą ulgą rejestrując, że miałem na sobie moje własne bokserki. Czułem się niekomfortowo, wiedząc, że ktokolwiek stąd mnie musiał wcześniej rozebrać, więc każda resztka pozostałej mi godności zaliczała się do tych na wagę złota. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, dostrzegając wyraźne siniaki na moim ciele. Głowa nadal tępo pulsowała bólem, ale był on raczej irytujący, aniżeli ogłuszający, tyle dobrego. Kolana zdarte od wywrotki w lesie, łokcie podobnie. Kolorowe siniaki na nogach oraz rękach, drobne pomniejsze ranki po komarach, które piekielnie swędziały.

Spróbowałem podnieść się z dużego łóżka, ale ostatecznie szybko wywinąłem fikołka, kolanami orząc drewnianą podłogę. Bolało, ale przynajmniej nie narobiłem tym aż tak dużo hałasu. Należało się zmyć, zanim ktokolwiek zorientuje się, że się obudziłem. W brzuchu mi burczało, gardło wolało o choćby kropelkę wody, ale byłem nieugięty - najpierw ucieczka, później przyjemności, najwyżej wynajdę jakieś owoce w lesie, byle się wycofać, uciec, zwiać, zanim będzie za późno. Veria Nox, z tego co pamiętałem, zajmowała teren wielkości wielu kilometrów kwadratowych, ale pewnie jak reszta watah skupiała patrole wyłącznie na terenie w pobliżu głównej siedziby. Z jednej strony dla mnie bosko, bo wystarczyło raz ominąć strażników i lecieć, gdzie nogi poniosą, a z drugiej pierwsza faza planu została w ten sposób utrudniona.  
Kurwa, myśl, Feliks, praktycznie uderzyłeś szczeniaka. Kto wie, pewnie smarkacz jakiejś pomniejszej alfy wysoko postawionej bety to był i teraz masz przejebane na wszystkich frontach. Feliks, ty amebo!

Wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę klamki, ale zanim w ogóle musnąłem ją palcami, ktoś poruszył nią z drugiej strony. Zgodnie z moimi tchórzliwymi odruchami, sugerującymi mi oddalenie się od zagrożenia - odskoczyłem do tyłu, paznokciami hacząc o pomarańczową tapetę na ścianach w kilku miejscach. Kurwa, żebym nawet dom im musiał rozwalać.   
Drzwi otworzyły się płynnie, bez skrzypienia jak w horrorach, ale mimo wszystko czułem się bardziej zestrachany niż na premierze "Koszmaru z ulicy Wiązów".   
Ponownie poczułem ten delikatny, ulotny zapach kwiatowych perfum, przypominający łąkę w letni, leniwy poranek. Przede mną stała dziewczyna, która spoglądała na mnie ze zdziwieniem, mrużąc niebieskie oczy. Podrapała się po karku, lustrując mnie z góry na dół, zanim nawiązała ze mną kontakt wzrokowy. Była o wiele niższa, dlatego musiała do tego śmiesznie podnieść do góry głowę.

— Cóż, chłopacy nie żartowali, że robisz sporo rabanu - powiedziała w końcu, strzepując z podartych, znoszonych dżinsów nieistniejący pyłek. — Jestem Prey, miło mi się poznać. — Wyciągnęła rękę w moją stroną, nie przejmując się wyczyszczeniem jej wcześniej z ziemi. Spojrzałem na nią nieufnie, w rezultacie podniosła tylko dłonie do góry.

— Tratata, nie ufasz nam, zdążyliśmy już to zauważyć — prychnęła, przewracając oczami. — Ubrania masz w szafce, ciesz się, że Jason ma podobny rozmiar co ty, bo twoje się już do niczego nie nadawały. Kapcie znajdziesz pod łóżkiem, poczekam pod drzwiami. Póki co ulokowaliśmy cię w Gościńcu, ale nasza alfa chce cię zobaczyć, tak więc ruszaj tyłek i przebieraj się, nie będę tu stać całego dnia — powiedziała, nawet nie siląc się na miły ton.

Wyprostowałem się nieco, ciesząc się, że była ode mnie o wiele niższa, przecież nie dam się zastraszyć jakiejś gównarzer...

— Ruszaj się. — Pstryknęła palcami tuż przed moją twarzą, choć musiała do tego stanąć na palcach. Następnie wyszła z pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi, ale nie łudziłem się - wyraźnie wyczuwałem obecność dziewczyny tuż za drzwiami, pewnie miała mnie odprowadzić.

  
X x X

  
Okey, nie daj się zwariować, Feliks, co oni mogą ci tutaj zrobić? Niby ze skóry obedrzeć, utopić, zgwałcić, zakopać twoje marne szczątki gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią, dodatkowo w lesie, gdzie cię żadna driada czy miejscowy druid nawet nie wypatrzy. Znając życie, potem tutejsza dzieciarnia w wilczej postaci będzie sikać na mój nieistniejący pochówek, a zabłysnę w legendach jako Ten-Który-Dał-Się-Zabić-Przez-Własną-Głupotę. A z drugiej strony to zaczynało brzmieć jak tytuł Harry`ego Pottera, znowu z trzeciej Bliznowatego tyle razy zabić próbowali, z czwartej...O czym ja, w ogóle, myślę?!

Ruszyłem szybko do szafy, przeglądając znajdujące się w niej ciuchy, za dużo tego nie było. Pachniały obcym wilkołakiem, ale jeżeli to mogło zmylić tutejsze drapieżniki, to nawet lepiej. Zawsze mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktokolwiek mnie zaczepi, gdy poczuje woń swoich własnych pobratymców. Ubrałem spodnie dresowe, które, co prawda, były za długie w nogawkach, ale chociaż nie spadały z tyłka. Wolałem nie iść na spotkanie z alfą, podtrzymując wciąż opadające części ubioru. Narzuciłem na siebie białą koszulkę z nadrukiem wizerunku NASA, a potem zgarnąłem spod łóżka kapcie. Odetchnąłem raz, potem drugi, zanim otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem do czekającej na korytarzu dziewczyny.

Prey obrzuciła mnie znudzonym spojrzeniem, choć musiała wyniuchać woń mojego strachu oraz zdezorientowania, ale niczego ostatecznie nie powiedziała. Poprowadziła mnie za to plątaniną korytarzy, które z każdą chwilą wydawały się być coraz bardziej przytulne. Początkowo na ścianach wisiały reprodukcje znanych malarzy, rozpoznałem co najwyżej Krzyka, Dziewczynę z perłą oraz kilka prac do złudzenia przypominających stylem twory Andy`iego Warhola. Gdy nabzdyczone ramy zastąpiły dziecięce obrazki, wysuszone kwiaty oraz amatorskie olejki, zrozumiałem, że musieliśmy przejść z części przeznaczonej dla gości do tej domowej. Poruszając się dalej, dostrzegłem, że drewniane podłogi zastąpiono wykładziną, ale nadal najbardziej uwagę przykuwała cisza. Prey poruszała się z gracją każdego wilkołaka, czyli bezszelestnie, spokojnie, a przy tym swobodnie. Omijała skrzypiące fragmenty podłóg, które sam deptałem przez przypadek chwilę później, czując się, jakbym profanował tutejszą atmosferę, produkując jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Nawet nie łudziłem się, że zapamiętam drogę powrotną, nie było na to najmniejszych szans.

W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się przed masywnymi, brązowymi drzwiami, zza których dochodziła muzyka Franka Sinatry. Prey bez słowa wbiła do środka, a ja posłusznie podreptałem za nią. I wtedy doznałem szoku.

Pokój był olbrzymi, a przy tym nie sprawiał jednak wrażenia ekstrawaganckiego. Stanowił coś w rodzaju połączenia kilku pomieszczeń, miał kształt ośmiokąta, z czego część wyglądającą na sypialnianą umieszczono na chyba półmetrowym podwyższeniu, do którego prowadziło kilka schodków. Z miejsca gdzie stałem, dostrzegłem duże, szerokie łóżko, stosy porozkładanych poduszek oraz małą, drewnianą toaletkę. Po prawej stronie pokoju dostrzegłem prowizoryczny gabinet, z dwoma biurkami, mnóstwem regałów i półek na ścianach, wypełnionymi książkami oraz teczkami wszelkich kolorów, rozmiarów i okładek. Przeniosłem wzrok na lewo, tym razem wpatrując się w mini kuchnię, której głównym punktem odniesienia był mały stolik dla czterech osób. Na samym środku wszystkiego stała brązowa kanapa, na której aktualnie siedziała para, od której po oczach biła alfość. Śmiejcie się, ale to się dało poznać, zazwyczaj osobniki dominujące były o wiele wyższe, masywniejsze, a stojąc kilka metrów od nich włos już się jeżył na głowie. Początkowo nie zauważyli ani mnie, ani Prey, zajęci całowaniem się ze sobą.

Zamurowało mnie delikatnie. Z kilku powodów, po pierwsze najwidoczniej miałem do czynienia z Alfą Veria Nox, która aktualnie wpychała swój język do ust odwróconej do mnie plecami dziewczyny z długimi, brązowymi włosami.

Śmiejcie się, ale takie historie były częste. Ludzie opisywali je w książkach, na forach, niejeden film paradokumentalny o łakach przysparzał dzieciakom dreszczy i koszmarów nocnych.

Przede wszystkim: łak to nie zmiennokształny, zmiennokształtny to nie łak. Zmienni potrafili zmieniać swoją postać na zwierzęcą, ale nie mieli z tego powodu żadnych dodatkowych zdolności, może za wyjątkiem nieco ulepszonych zmysłów. Jednakże, łaki to całkowicie inny temat, gdy dwie całkowicie różne natury upychano do jednego ciała, to nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

I głównie tego dotyczyły filmy, książki, opowiadania, dokumenty. O instynkcie, o gwałtach, porwaniach, znęcaniu się psychicznym oraz fizycznym. Spytałem raz o to doktora Robertsa, ale dupek streścił tylko to, co już sam wyczytałem na wszelkiego rodzaju forach. Łaki wierzyły w swoją wielką, wyjątkową miłość, która miała magicznie wytworzyć się pomiędzy bratnimi duszami, “druga płeć”, jak nazywano formalnie specyfikację, nie miała tutaj żadnego znaczenia. Mate danej osoby mogła okazać się alfa, beta lub równie dobrze omega. Albo nawet człowiek.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, wracając do rzeczywistości. Prey odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę migdalącej się pary. W rezultacie brązowowłosa zeszła z kolan faceta, który wzrostem dorównywał Dwaynowi Johnsonowi, ale muskulaturą bliżej mu było do wczesnej wersji Rambo. Zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, gdy jego niebieskie oczy spotkały się z moimi. Miał ostre, wyraziste rysy twarzy, co wyglądało nieco dziwacznie z jego, odstającymi jak u myszy, wielgachnymi uszami. Myślałem, że mnie zje, zajebie, wytrze buty o moje truchło za przerwanie mu umizgów do jakiejkolwiek kobiety. Kij wie, jak dużo prawdy było we wszystkich książkach o wilkołakach, a niepewność sytuacji tylko potęgowała mój strach. Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie, kurwa. Zapach mojego strachu stał się jeszcze silniejszy, aż nawet Prey zawinęła się za drzwi, uznając, że chyba warto zwiać, zanim będzie za późno.

I wtedy Rambo przemówił.  
— To ja was zostawię. — Uśmiechnął się w kierunku brunetki. — Nie zjedz Młodego, wygląda jak zestrachany szczeniak. — Błysnął zębami, tym razem w moją stronę, a już po chwili uciekał w wilczej formie przez drzwi.

Co tu się właśnie odjaniepawliło...?

Zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na dziewczynę, która otwarcie zaśmiewała się z mojej winy. Dzięki temu mogłem się w końcu jej przyjrzeć. Była wysoka, nie tak wysoka jak Pan-Jestem-Alfą-I-To-Widać, ale na pewno mnie również przewyższała wzrostem. Siedziała na kanapie po turecku, co zaliczało się do jednych z głupszych decyzji. Gdybym zechciał ją zaatakować, jej reakcja byłaby opóźniona kosztem zmiany najpierw pozycji, później formy. Wciągnąłem przez nos odrobinę powietrza, ale po minie kobiety doskonale wiedziałem, że zauważyła, co zrobiłem. Wyczułem jedynie delikatną woń mleczka kokosowego, olejku sandałowego, niewyraźny zapach podniecenia i spokój.

Jak ta laska mogła pachnieć spokojem?! Jej alfa właśnie wylazł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ją z niesparowaną omegą, a w niej nie znalazłem nawet grama niepewno...

Och.

**OCH.**

— Skończyłeś? — spytała z rozbawieniem, klepiąc dłonią miejsce obok siebie na kanapie. — Chciałabym, abyś usiadł — powiedziała pewnie. Dobrze skonstruowane zdanie. Rozkaz brzmiący na prośbę nie rokował zbyt pozytywnie, ciepły ton dziewczyny szybko mógł ulec zmianie.

— Nie widziałem, że kobieta może... — Odchrząknąłem głośno, siadając obok niej, ale w pewnej odległości, żeby wciąż zachować swobodę ruchu. I poza zasięgiem jej dłoni, które w ciągu ułamka sekundy mogłyby zmienić się w łapy zakończone ostrymi pazurami.

— Rządzić watahą? — Dokończyła, tym razem już z otwartą kpiną w głosie. Musiała nienawidzić tego, jak reagowali na nią obcy i miałem wrażenie, że, cóż, moje zdziwienie nie było pierwszym, z którym miała do czynienia. A takie drobne szpile potrafią naprawdę mocno zaboleć alfy. — Nic dziwnego, ja też nie wiem wielu rzeczy. Na przykład, dlaczego na naszym terytorium szlaja omega. Z jakiego stada jesteś?

I wtedy zapadła krępująca cisza. Wierciłem się pod spojrzeniem dziewczyny, udając, że wcale nie czuję się źle, odpowiadając na pytanie tego rodzaju.

— Jestem z miasta — potwierdziłem głośno.

Kurwa, teraz dopiero mogłem normalnie świerszcze usłyszeć.

Kobieta patrzyła na mnie w ciszy, następnie zamrugała i westchnęła głośno.

— Chyba źle zaczęliśmy — mruknęła, uśmiechając się słabo. — Jestem Ziggy i wolałabym wiedzieć, co robisz na naszym terenie. Jeżeli się zgubiłeś, możemy odstawić cię do twojej alfy. Jeżeli od niego uciekłeś, też możemy znaleźć ci u nas miejsce. Ale, naprawdę, nie zamierzamy zrobić ci krzywdy — powiedziała ciepło, wyciągając rękę w moim kierunku, zbliżając się nieco bardziej. Położyła ją na moich włosach, zaczynając delikatnie przeczesywać je palcami. Sapnąłem smętnie, co brzmiało faktycznie jak jęk głupiego szczeniaka, czując się chciany. Kochany. Ochraniany. Doktor Robertson twierdził, że omegi reagują zawsze w ten sposób na bardziej dominujące osobniki. Że to instynkt, który każe ulec, bo drapieżnik próbuje uspokoić ofiarę, żeby móc potem w spokoju przegryźć jej tętnice.

No, chyba po moim trupie.

Odskoczyłem gwałtownie, lądując tyłkiem na podłodze, starając się maksymalnie odsunąć od Zig, która aktualnie mrugała ze zdezorientowaniem. Wyciągnęła w górę ręce, jakby to miał być pierdolony znak pokoju, że nie zamierza nic robić.

— Hej, kolego. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Mówiąc, że jesteś miastowy... Ty nie masz stada, prawda? — spytała z wahaniem. — Ale w takim wypadk...

— Jestem z Kalifornii — przerwałem jej. — U nas nie ma stada.

I po jej minie doskonale wiedziałem, że czeka nas długa rozmowa.

 

  
X x X

 

  
Ziggy miała trzydzieści lat, była dominującą alfą i z taką samą się związała. Piętnaście lat temu przejęła watahę w imię chorego na raka ojca, również alfy. I wyśmiała wszystkie moje teorie, choć na każde pytanie odpowiadała konkretnie, zwięźle i starała się, żebym nie poczuł się zanadto upokorzony.

Niezbyt wyszło.

— Czyli mate nie istnieje? — spytałem po raz kolejny, z coraz większym niedowierzaniem, a dziewczyna ponownie skinęła głową.

— Czyli kobieta może prowadzić watahę? — Tutaj przewróciła oczami, ale kolejne skinięcie upewniło mnie, co do prawdziwości odpowiedzi.

— Czyli...

 

— Odpuść — przerwała mi w połowie. — Watahy mają swoje konkretne terytorium, poza które staramy się nie wyściubiać nosa. Wyjątkiem są szkoły, miejsca polityczne i uniwersytety, na nich panuje pakt o nieagresji i nikt nie może rościć sobie praw do terenu, gdzie jest Harvard czy Biały Dom — streściła. — Poza tym, u nas panuje taka sama biurokracja jak w korpo. Nad wszystkimi wilkołakami panuje Albertyn, wszystkie wilkołaki podlegają jego zwierzchnictwu. Albertyn zmienia się raz na trzysta, pięćset lat, a obecny mieszka w Australii i panuje szósty wiek. W kwestii "Luny" — mówiąc to, przewróciła teatralnie oczami — jedyną Luną jest aktualna partnerka Albertyna. I tak, uprzedzając twoje dalsze pytania — prychnęła — Albertyn ma kilka Lun w ciągu pełnienia swojego urzędu, zazwyczaj są normalnymi łakami i nie żyją zbyt długo. Luna zajmuje taką samą pozycje jak Albertyn, a obecną Luną jest Sophia ze stada Wysp Koralowych.

Wykład płynął dalej, a ja z każdym kolejnym zdaniem zastanawiałem się coraz intensywniej, w jakie cholerstwo ja się wpakowałem.

 

— Albertyn z Luną rządzą wszystkimi wilkołakami wszystkich kontynentów. Nie mogą być wszędzie jednocześnie, dlatego każdy kontynent posiada Ernestra, podobnie każdy kraj posiada własnego Diopa, a oni wszyscy razem tworzą Związek Starszych. Podobnie wygląda to u innych ras, tylko inne nazewnictwo. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — I, zaufaj mi, nie ma nic gorszego niż czytanie bzdur na forum czy słuchanie pseudobełkotu gościa, który najwidoczniej nie wie nic o naszym gatunku — prychnęła, ale w jej głosie wyraźnie wyczuwałem złość. Wcześniej wymogła na mnie wyjaśnienie mojego dziwnego zachowania, a im dalej ciągnąłem historie o Doktorze Robertsie, tym bardziej zmarszczka na jej czole stawała się wyraźniejsza. — Zadaniem alfy jest dbać o watahę, a nie ją straszyć, rabować i gwałcić — oburzyła się. Jednak mogłem jej nie pokazywać jednej z kategorii na wattpadzie, gdzie znajdowałem od czasu do czasu lepsze i gorsze poradniki czy zbiory informacji odnośnie wilkołaków. Choć, dobra, najczęściej było to kiepskiej jakości porno, ale zawsze... — I my nikogo nie porywamy! Albertyn by nam nogi z dup powyrywał, jakbyśmy na własne życzenie porwali człowieka, choć sugerując, że jest naszym partnerem. Jakieś gwałty, zamykanie w łazience — rozkręcała się coraz bardziej — co to ma być, proszę ja cię? Jakieś pierdolenie, że jak laska, to gorsza, więc nie może być alfą? I, od kiedy, istnieje jakieś pierdolone mate?!

O tak. Chyba będą musieli zatrudnić specjalistę od PR, skoro sam należałem do typowego przedstawiciela gatunku ludzkiego i reprezentowałem równie "krzywe" poglądy na wilkołaczy temat.

 

X x X

 

Minęło kilka długich godzin, zanim doszedłem z dziewczyną do jakiegoś względnego porozumienia. Na razie mieliśmy spróbować skontaktować się z moją matką i dziadkami, a w międzyczasie zaoferowała mi pomoc z przystosowaniem się do łaczej społeczności. "Zobaczysz, jak to naprawdę wygląda" mówiła. "Musisz spróbować, pobyć wśród swoich" mówiła.

Dlatego siedziałem nadal w jej pokoju, z boleśnie skurczonym z głodu brzuchem, czekając nad jakieś bachory, które miały donieść nam posiłek. Ziggy rozkręciła się już na amen i nawijała ciągle jak katarynka, starając się dać upust swojej złości. Może jednak nie powinienem tak dokładnie objaśniać, jak wygląda stosunek przeciętnego człowieka do wilkołaka. I jakie bzdury krążą po nich w sieci. I jakie "cudowne" porady oferuje za całkiem sporą stawkę za godzinę Robertson.

I wtedy drzwi się otwarły, a do pomieszczenia wleciały szczeniaki. Naliczyłem ich przynajmniej osiem, z czego robiły tyle samo hałasu, co wielomilionowa armia. Najróżniejszych maści, rozmiarów, gatunków, rzuciły się na Ziggy, zaczynając ją lizać, delikatnie skrobać pazurami o nogi, walcząc zawzięcie o choć odrobinę uwagi ze strony kobiety, która otwarcie śmiałą się. Bardzo głośno.

Zamrugałem, wzdychając, a przy okazji czując, jak czyjś lekko mokry nosem zbliża się do mojej dłoni. Spojrzałem na szczeniaka, tego samego, którego widziałem w lesie, a który aktualnie zaczął trącać pyskiem moje ręce. Wlazł pod prawą, zaczynając potrząsać łbem, jakby dając do zrozumienia, że powinienem zacząć go głaskać, co ostatecznie zacząłem robić. Najpierw powoli i delikatnie, bojąc się, że szkaradztwo ponownie mnie ugryzie, a później już nieco swobodniej przeczesywałem palcami sierść na czubku jego karku.

Udawałem, że nie zauważam, rozbawionych spojrzeń Ziggy, do której kleiła się cała reszta szczeniaków. Część zaczęła powoli zmieniać formy na nieco bardziej ludzkie, a od przynajmniej dwójki wyczuwałem delikatną woń omeg.

A potem pojawił się drugi szczeniak, który wdrapał się mi na kolana i polizał mnie po twarzy.

— Jak pies — miałem prychnąć z drwiną, ale zabrzmiało to zaskakująco miękko.

Czułem się spokojny. W sumie, to mogłem się do tego przyzwyczaić.


	4. Panie, to się leczy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podtrzymuję kwestie:  
> Następny rozdział nie wiem kiedy, ale wiem, że możecie przyczynić się do jego publikacji. Wystarczy zostawić komentarz. Serio, poprzednim razem nawet nie myślałem o tym, że ruszę z pisaniną, dwa komentarze przeczytane dodały mi tyle siły, że wszystkie plany rzuciłem w cholerę i zabrałem się do pisania. Nie będę stosować jakichś tabelek: 400u8y8y8y komentarzy za nowy rozdział!!!!111, bo to też nie o to chodzi, to ma być dla mnie zabawa z pisania, dla was z czytania. Zachęcam jednak do zostawiania komentarzy, bo im więcej ich jest, tym większa szansa, że któryś trafi do serducha i mnie zainspiruje na tyle, że ponownie wpadnę w wir pisania.
> 
>  
> 
> Sekcja odpowiedzi:  
> @Nakurishi, @Krochmalka - serce wielkie, bo komentarze zawsze motywują. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ogólna prośba do każdego:  
> Znajdzie się ktoś, kto trzyma linki do bardziej fachowej literatury z zakresu Stanów Zjednoczonych? Przeszukując internet mam problemy z dotarciem do niektórych informacji, przykładowo rozgarnianie kwestii pełnoletności było prawdziwą katorgą, zważywszy na tzw. linking drink age, od kiedy można jeździć autem, a od kiedy uprawiać seks. Srsly, prawo do mnie nie przemawia, a przeszukiwanie artykułów po angielsku boli. Głównie dlatego, że jeden mówi o magicznej granicy 16 lat (artykuł o pełnoletności w różnych krajach, z uwzględnieniem USA), drugi już o 18 latach (pytanie: Can two 16 yr olds have sex in california? i odpowiedzi na jakimś dziwnym forum) po artykuł z jakiejś stronki, po którym niczego się nie dowiedziałem, ale w sumie to nic nowego. (Sex While Drunk Is Now Legally Rape In California (Seriously, It Is)). No i jak tu pracować nad opowiadaniami, jak nie da się połapać w świecie przedstawionym powoli?
> 
>  
> 
> Pytanie rozdziału:  
> Oprócz tego: Staram się wrzucać niekiedy trochę mrugnięć (KND!, dlaczego takie dobre kreskówki już nie lecą), nawiązań, ciekawostek (Przeciętny Kowalski/Average Joe), czy wolicie, żeby zostawić wszystko dla was, czy może część tłumaczyć pod koniec rozdziału?

Dobra, to była jedna z najbardziej pouczających rozmów w moim życiu i sam się sobie dziwiłem, jak bardzo potrzebny się czułem. Wszystko wokoło emanowało atmosferą swojskości, nęciło tą familijną nutką pełną grozy, która sugerowała, żebym dołączył, dał się jej pochłonąć.

Ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin zdążyłem się ze dwa razy zgubić, prawdopodobnie wpoiłem się w gówniarza i wyglądałem jak siedem nieszczęść, więc cały mój szacunek do losu, świata i operatorów telefonii komórkowych orbitował wokół liczby zero. Tak mniej-więcej od minus Pi, do Pi, nic szczególnego, ale...

Ja pierdolę, kurwa czyjakolwiek mać, jak ja się teraz z tego bagna wydostanę, to nie wiem, szczęznę na wieki wieków na tutejszym indiańskim cmentarzysku, a te wilkowiejskie, zapchlone kundle będą szczać ciepłym moczem na moją dumę (i nagrobek, ale to drugie miało mniejsze znaczenie, trupowi w trumnie mokra ziemia nie powinna robić zbytniej różnicy).

Było dziko, normalnie party hard, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystkie osoby wokoło poza mną i Ziggy nie miały więcej niż dziesięć lat. Alfy. Omegi. Bety. Gammy. Delty. Całe skupisko najróżniejszych Orientacji skupionych w jednym miejscu, spożywających wspólnie razem posiłek. Większość w ludzkiej formie. W międzyczasie, gdy większość ze smarkaczy walczyła zacięcie o uwagę swojej Alfy, Ziggy posłała kogoś po jedzenie, bo oczywiście gówniarze nie przynieśli, a mój żołądek wygrywał marsz. I to nie ten żałobny, a imperialny, a każdy wie, że spotkanie ze wścieklym Darth Vaderem nigdy nie kończy się dobrze. Zresztą, należałem do zwolenników tej Jasnej Strony Mocy i to nie dlatego, że bałem się ciemności. (No, może trochę...)

Posiłek bynajmniej w spokoju nie przebiegał, ale nie mogłem narzekać. Czułem się świeżo, rześko, jakby cały świat stał przede mną otworem. Pierwszy, rytualny kęs każdej potrawy należał naturalnie do Ziggy, ale zaraz potem cała reszta zabrała się do jedzenia, a co lepsze kąski trafiały ukradkiem do rąk najmłodszych i najsłabszych dzieci, przemycane przez starszaki pod czujnym, choć udającym nieświadomość całej sytuacji, okiem kobiety.

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi, że to wyglądałoby w ten sposób, ruszyłbym na spotkanie z potencjalną miłością mojego życia już wcześniej, a na razie przystopowałem na platonicznej afekcji do Ziggy. Hello, bez oceniania, mowa o lasce, która przypominała wyglądem bardziej odtwórczynię roli nastoletniej Marii Stuart, a ja byłem tylko nabuzowaną hormonami, nastoletnią omegą, w dodatku jednym z tych, u których okres dorastania zatrzymał się koło piętnastego roku życia i biologia nie chciała mnie pchnąć dalej.

_(Wykreślone, nieczytelne)_

_[Wiem, że to miało być naturalne, Jimmy, ale opisywanie tego wszystkiego jest upokarzające (fragment nieczytelny, przekreślony), określanie własnej bilogii (kleks)ące. Lepiej, żeby nie dostało się to w niepołowane ręce, bo przysięgam, że nogi ci z dupy powyrywam, jaja podrzucę nimfom leśnym, żeby miały czym w krykieta pograć, a tobie zasadzę takiego kopa w kadłubek, że alfa, czy nie alfa, to mnie popamię(kleks)]_

Co mogę powiedzieć więcej, na fachowych terminach się nie znałem, wystarczyło, że organizm nie został dostosowany do przechodzenia gorączki i tego całego parowalnego gówna. Nie bardzo mi to, szczerze mówiąc, przeszkadzało, na stare lata i tak pewnie będę musiał żreć tabletki tonami, to wolałem nie dokładać dawkowania za młodu supresantów czy stymulantów. Większość omeg czy alf kończyła z wątrobą alkoholika przed wychyleniem pierwszego w życiu kieliszka, a ja umiałem postawić na mentalnej wadzę podstawowe wartości w życiu.

Jak typowa tchórzofretka, odpowiadało mi to nieco bardziej, w wilka zmieniać się pełnoprawnie i tak nie mogłem, choć wilcze-ja czaiło się gdzieś tam pod skórą. Czasem nawet wydawało mi się, że słyszę jego skowyt w czasie pełni księżyca, delikatne drapanie pazurami o powierzchnię naczyń krwionośnych, ale przy tym pozostawał tylko gorzki posmak samotności w pusty mieszkaniu, bo matka znowu wybyła do tego dupka, udając, że nie widać, jak wpadam w teoretyczny okres.

Nie krwawiłem i całe szczęście, bo dopiero wtedy zastrzeliłbym się przy pierwszym pytaniu szkolnej pielęgniarki o to, jak się używa podpasek (matki nie śmiałbym o to zapytać, w końcu nie była mamą, tylko matką, dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy), ale hormony szalały, swoje robiły. Co prawda tylko na nie nie opłacało się rozwalać sobie metabolizmu, więc tylko przełykałem łzy w zaciszu pokoju, zastanawiając się, gdzie się podziewał, do cholery jasnej, Robertson i jak bardzo chujowe były jego rady w praktyce.

Właśnie zajadałem jednego pasztecika między drugim, zaciekle ignorując próbującego wdrapać się na moje kolana szczeniaka z lasu, tego samego, który spowodował cały ten bajzel. Że niby jedno głaskanie i przebaczone? Chciałby, Szatan Mały, ponieważ jako jeden z niewielu dzieci nadal trwał w wilczej postaci.

A potem wydarzyło się znowu wszystko za szybko, nawet jeżeli jednocześnie czas zwolnił. Rozchodząca się w powietrzu woń była niebiańska. Coś naprawdę cudownego, wabiącego, choć Ziggy z dzieciakami wydawała się tego raczej nie zauważać, to wychwyciłem, jak młodsze omegi opadają na kolana, zniżając nieco głowę i szukając bliższego kontaktu z kobietą. Zamrugałem ze zdezorientowaniem, starając się oddychać przez usta, gdy wszystkie kształty wokoło zaczęły się rozmazywać.

— Feliks? Halo, Feliks? Ziemia do Feliksa? — Ocknąłem się dopiero, gdy brunetka pomachała mi dłonią przed twarzą.

— Przepraszamy za usterki techniczne, połączenie z siecią zostało przerwane — wyrecytowałem, klepiąc jednego ze smarkaczy po łapach, który zechciał wyciągnąć dłoń po upatrzony wcześniej przeze mnie kawałek serdelka. — Zig-zap — zacząłem, bo nadawanie ksywek wyglądało dobrze w serialach, więc dlaczego by nie spróbować i nie stworzyć drużyny "Tych Cudownych i Dobrych"? Ziggy na główną heroinę nadawała się idealnie, sam mogłem zgrywać uroczego, zakręconego nerda w tle w roli gejowskiego przyjaciela, a z takimi aktorami, mielibyśmy większą oglądalność niż moja rodzina "Korona Królów"! Pytanie tylko czy pierwszy pozwałby nas Netflix o plagiat Teen Wolfa, czy TVN, TVP, czy inne cholerstwo, o porówywanie się do historii narodu. Kto wie, może jeszcze zbijemy miliony i uciekniemy w Bieszczady? — Co tak cuchn... Co do kurwy?! — I tym razem to ja oberwałem rykoszetem, gdy zaaferowany wonią wyciągnąłem dłoń po cudze. Po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich 48 jakiś szczeniak wbił mi w dłoń swoje kiełki, ale całkowicie zignorowałem to, przez nagłe pojawienie się w drzwiach sklepowego amatora. Ciężko dyszący, z rozwianymi włosami, wysuniętymi kłami, oczach żądnych mordu i bez koszulki. Z ostatniego byłem kontent, do pierwszego mógłbym go doprowadzić, ale pedofilem się nie poczuwałem, do kłów też już łap zbliżać nie wolałem, co za dużo to niezdrowo.

I wiem, że nikt mi nie uwierzy, ale to wszystko była wina tego pierdolonego kota.

Wiedźmin poszedł się gzić na dziwki, a ja musiałem posprzątać ten cały kociomiętkowo-lotnikowy bałagan, ale od początku.

 

* * *

 

 

Mówiłem, że to wszystko źle się skończy i że to w ogóle była wina tego dziwnego kota, ale na dobrą sprawę byłem sprawcą wypadków. Cokolwiek, jakkolwiek, zostawało mi przyznać, że z przypadku,co cóż poradzić mogłem na zniknięcie Wiedźmaka, ale od początku.

Atmosfera naraz odwróciła się, jak sam zainteresowany od całej tej szopki, ogonem, w rezultacie Ziggy zacisnęła usta, wyprostowała się i zaczęła niedyskretnie niuchać w powietrzu. Alfy miały o wiele bardziej wyczulone zmysły od Omeg, ale to my należaliśmy do tych lepszych w utrzymywaniu relacji między członkami watahy. A przynajmniej tak zakładano, w rezultacie szufladkowanie nie sprzyjało zarówno ludziom, jak i wilkołakom. Każdemu przecież jego własne porno, a jeżeli sam aktualnie posądzałem siebie o zapędy pedofilskie, to nikt nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Nie moja wina, że smarkacz łaził półnagi.

— Czmychajcie robić lekcje — poleciła dzieciakom kobieta, mrużąc ostrzegawczo oczy. W pomieszczeniu rozległo się kilka obrażonych sapnięć, dziecięccych burknięć i z przynajmniej jeden jęk zmieszany z przekleństwem, gdy najmłodszy dzieciak skorzystał z okazji i na odchodnym capnął w łapę ostatni kawałek pasztecika. Mojego pastrzecika. Powędrowałem tęsknie wzrokiem, bo w brzuchu nadal mi burczało i, hej, byłem nabuzowanym hormonami nastolatkiem, bywałem głodny co pięć minut i ciągle usprawiedliwiałem się tym, że przecież nadal rosnę.

— Jimmy, raport — poleciła chłopakowi, który wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi. Drgnąłem nieco, dopiero teraz znajdując chwilkę na drobną analizę. Faktycznie, miał może czternaście lat? Piętnaście? Nie ma bata, kurdupel zdawał się z tej perspektywy nadal być mniejszy ode mnie, a przypominając sobie jego wysokość względem sklepowych półek, z określaniem różnicy wzrostu musiałem trafić prawie idealnie. Był może dziesięć, piętnaście centymetrów niższy, ale za te lekko przydługie, jasne kłaki mogłbym go wielbić. Jak bardzo intymnym pytaniem byłoby poproszenie o podzielenie się namiarami na fryzjera lub chociaż odżywkę do włosów? Natura nie tworzyła tak idealnej faktury, nie sprawiała, że chciałem zanurzyć swoje palce...

O. Mój. Boże. Właśnie zastanawiałem się nad pięknem muskuł gówniarza, obłapiałem go wzrokiem jak kibice kelneki w barze, gdzie akurat puszczano aktualny mecz i, co najgorsze, wcale nie czułem do siebie odrazy.

Zasługiwałem na piekło, czy to już ten moment, w którym powinienem zgłosić się po przepustkę do wariatkowa? Ostatecznie zapędy homoseksualne według najnowszego faceta matki stawały się przyczyną wszystkich nieszczęść tego wszechświata, więc dodatkowe, ewentualne (wymarzone) polecenie w ślinę ze smarkaczem postawiłoby mnie w jego światopoglądzie zaraz za Trumpem i o wiele, wiele niżej od Hitlera.

Moja matka zawsze miała tragiczny gust, ale do tego momentu nie podejrzewałem, że sam go po niej odziedziczyłem. No nic, za złe geny wyssane z mlekiem rodzicielki się płaci.

Gdzieś pomiędzy moim wewnętrznym monologiem a cichym warknięciem ze strony "Jimmy'ego" wymieniliśmy porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które doskonale mówiło, że ten drugi powinien spierdalać. Ot, tak najlepiej dla zasady, w końcu image trzeba trzymać, a sam startowałem w tytule skurwsyna roku, więc musiałem w końcu zadbać o chlubną rodzinną tradycję, matka miała przecież doświadczenie.

Powinienem mniej na nią najeżdżać, ale nie potra...

— Jimmy, raport — powtórzyła nieco ostrzej Ziggy, a wraz z chłopakiem dopiero wtedy się ocknęliśmy. Szybkie kaszlnięcie z mojej strony, prawie natychmiastowe odwrócenie wzroku, nawet jeżeli miałem wrażenie, żę te kobaltowe kamyki wciąż uparcie wiercą mi dziurę w brzuchu.

— Wiedźmin zniknął — poinformował cicho dziewczynę, przestępując niepewnie z nogi na nogę. Nie mogłem głośniej prychnąć, musiałem się zaśmiać. Tyle rozróby, zachodu (i dobrze wyrzeźbionego sześciopaku) o tamtego kota? W czym problem, kot jak kot, samemu go nigdy nie dogonisz, pozwól łazić swoimi ścieżkami i traktuj jak boga, gdy zaszczyci cię swoją obecnością na krótki moment.

Nienawidziłem kotów od pierwszego razu, gdy zobaczyłem film z Arabellą Figg, miałem wrażenie, że nawet mój monitor (wielokrotnie świadczony potterowskim szaleńswem w postaci filmów, pdfów, amatorskich przeróbek i machin) prześmierdł zapachem kociego moczu i miauczeniem stada popaprańców.

Zignorowałem oburzone warknięcie ze strony chłopaka, kwitując je wzruszeniem ramionami. Kultura kulturą, ale to ja byłem goniony przez pół stanu, żeby wplątać się w porachunku z wilkołaczą wersją mafii. Normalnie czułem się, jakbym grał w nowym "Ojcu Chrzestnym", bo gdzieżby indziej dałoby radę zaszpanować akcentem w stylu Al Capone.

— A razem z nim Iska, w sklepie bliźniacy znaleźli ślady krwi, cuchnie na kilometr ziemią z cmentarzyska Indiańców. — Drgnąłem po raz kolejny. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

Kurwa, przysięgam, z tym indiańskim gównem i w ogóle, to ja żartowałem, nie chcę skończyć przerobiony na szynkę, kanapkę czy co tam robią zombie, żeby wywindować w górę walory smakowe mózgów swoich ofiar.

— Zwołaj wszystkich, za piętnaście minut mają być na placu głównym, idziemy ich szukać — odparła, łapiąc mnie za dłoń i wypychając w kierunku dzieciaka. — Zajmij się nim, nie możemy puścić niezwiązanej Omegi na akcję. Bądź grzeczny, Jimmy, dobra? — I już jej nie było, wyleciała za drzwi jak kula wystrzelona z armaty, byłem pewny, że po drodze poobijała kilak z bezcennych, naściennych replik. Szybkie zerknięcie na korytarz uświadomiło mi, że zaczęła się przemieniać, bo podłogę zdobiła ścieżka złożona z resztek ubrań.

Zdziwiłem się, nie powiem, normalnie przemiana przebiega o wiele boleśniej, nie żebym wiedział z doświadczenia. Może to kwestia bycia Alfą albo po prostu jakaś specyfika Zig-zap?

— Ziggy ustabilizowała przemianę lata temu. — Odskoczyłem od chłopaka, gdy jego głos wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Dobra, mogłem mieć malutki, drobniutki problemik ze skupianiem uwagi, wpadaniem w okowy własnego świata i zostawania w nim na zawsze, ale kto by się tym przejmował.

— Powiedziałem to na głos? — Upewniłem się, czując w ustach kwaśny posmak, że już zdążyłem się zbłaźnić. Nie żeby zależało mi na zdaniu gówniarza, ale nadal tego rodzaju wpadki bywały nieprzyjemne. Ma się te ambicje i dumę człowieka. Spokojny, niemrawy uśmiech Jimmy'ego wystarczył mi za odpowiedź. — W skali od jeden do dziesięć, jak bardzo jest źle? I o co w ogóle chodzi z całą tą akcją? — spytałem, starając się na obojętnego, w czasie, gdy dzieciak tylko zaczął iść w kierunku powrotnym.

— Odprowadzę cię do pokoju — przerwał mi, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy i zaraz się rumieniąc. Zamrugałem ze zdziwieniem, wąchając dyskretnie powietrze. Alfa? Alfa. Rumieniąca się Alfa? No, to już całkowicie inna kwestia.

— Dowiem się w końcu? — prychnąłem, zrównując się z chłopakiem krokiem. — Sorry, koleś, ale to naprawdę długi dzień był, a Iska stanowiłą jedyny promyczek dnia dzisiejszego — zignorowałem jego warknięcie, chłopie, to ty masz ciągoty do ludzkiej laski, nie ja, co mnie interesują twoje, najwyraźniej, niespełnione ambicje miłosne, poznana przeze mnie Iska była żywa, promienista i cudowna, a przy tym zasługiwala na coś o wiele lepszego niż przykurczonego czternastolatka z jednym włoskiem na brodzie — więc z łaski swojej, zrób mi tą przyjemność i wyświadcz mi przysługę —  _matrymonialną_ — zapłacę —  _w naturze_. — Mogę przeginać — aktualnie zwłaszcza pałę, bo nie wierzyłem, że takie rzucanie się do kogoś o raczej wysokiej pozycji w stadzie przysporzy mi sojuszników. Jeszcze do domu musiałem wrócić w jednym kawałku, toć prawda.

— Więc? — Przewróciłem oczami, widząc jak smarkacz ponownie się rumieni. Błagam, jeżeli chodzi o tą całą rzecz ze smakowaniem okropnie, to już przełknąłem własną dumę nad moim tragicznym smakiem i swoją drog...

— Spytaj Przewodnika Stada, wydawaliście się być w dobrych stosunkach — odburknął, prowadząc mnie przez plątaninę korytarzy i odstawiając w końcu przed pokój. — Nie ruszaj się z niego, ja pójdę pomóc Ziggy. Niczego nie zepsuj, nie wychodź, jasne? — polecił, przeczesując palcami ze zdenerwowaniem swoje blond włosy. Skinąłem głową i wszedłem posłusznie do środka, żeby zostać tam przez cały dzień.

Jeżeli uwierzyliście w poprzednie zdanie, to znak, że jeszcze nie znamy się wystarczająco dobrze. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cudownie. Wpakowany za drzwi, nastawiony na to, że w sumie zostaje się już tylko pochlastać, na nic więcej nie mogłem liczyć w tym przeokrutnym świecie. A kysz, poszły won wszystkie złe myśli, Feliks, skup się. Co by Robin zrobił? Chwila moment, bo tutaj trzeba nad kwestią poważnie posiedzieć i rozpracować. Nightwing pewnie by się zaśmiał, Red Hood kogoś postrzelił, Red Robin zrzucił wszystko na złe wyniki sprzedaży w Wayne Enterprises, pannica z cyckami fiknęłaby koziołka i pojechałaby na Bahamy, o profanacji Batgirl i jej spółkowaniu z Batmanem w ostatnim filmie wolałem nawet nie myśleć (oddajcie mi moje dzieciństwo!), to zostawał mi tylko sposób rozpuszczonego księcia ciemności.

Czyli na rozróbę, w sumie, dlaczego nie? Zawsze mógłbym wpisać sobie do CV "profesjonalny czyściciel powierzchni płaskich", bo przy stosie pomysłów odnośnie jak wybić okno, to się wszystkie fałdki na umyśle prostowały. Z zażenowania.

Telefon, telefon. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, licząc, że coś przegapiłem. Nie ma tego dobrego, pewnie wyładował się już, Bóg wie ile, czasu temu, ale nadal nie znajdował się w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Sprawdziłem pod łóżkiem, na parapecie, przeszukałem wszystkie szafki. I nic. Cóż, trudno się mówi. W międzyczasie zerknąłem jeszcze na widok za oknem, ale napawał mnie on tylko większą desperacją. Oczywiście, że nie mogłem być na pierwszym piętrze. Albo parterze. Albo czymkolwiek w sumie, bo nawet jeden metr wydawał się dla mnie olbrzymią wysokością, hej, bez oceniania, lęk wysokości jest poważnym problemem pierwszego świata.

No, może nie, ale kto by to tam sprawdzał, rzecz w sumie równie interesująca co najnowsza (stara, bo cały czas robią na jednym, upartym schemacie) reklama płatków Nestle. A ten ich pierdolony królik w ogóle bywał straszniejszy niż Buka.

Dobra, dobra, powinienem zadzwonić do matki, dziadków, przecież musiała kupa czasu minąć, pewnie już gdzieś tam uruchomili tajne służby specjalne, FBA, CBA (chwila, chyba jednak nie to), ale KND już na pewno. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Numer Jeden wbiłby mi teraz przez okno.

Dobra, to teraz pozostawało przemyśleć plan działania i skupić się, bo znowu pierdolę od rzeczy, jakby ponownie chłopacy z klasy obok przynieśli na imprezę ruską wódkę. A wtedy, to zresztą jednorazowo było, honoru Polaka trza było bronić, gdzie tam ruskim z piciem do nas, żadnego porównania, jak w ogóle śmiel...

— Kurwa, Feliks — warknąłem do samego siebie, orientując się, że jeżeli rozmawiam sam ze sobą (z lustrem, z wizualną szklanką?), to jest źle.

Należało znaleźć Iskę, bo Iska była błogosławieństwem narodu, miłą babką ze stacji paliw i nie zasługiwała, żeby zostać zagryzioną przez kota czy zginąć jako ofiara indiańskich modłów pochwalnych. Albo tego z próbą wezwania deszczu. Dopiero zaczynałem rozumieć, na jakim poziomie znajdywała się aktualnie moja (tragiczna jednym słowem) wiedza na temat kultury. A, hej, przecież legendarnie wilkołaki w ogóle się od tych czerwonoskórych wywodziły. Albo to zwierzołaki były? Zwał jak zwał.

Przystanąłem zmęczony przed drzwiami, rugając sam siebie za mają marną kondycję. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie dożyję trzydziestki, siedzenie przed komputerem zaowocowało przynajmniej problemem z oddychaniem po przebiegnięciu trzech metrów. Coś na to trzeba było poradzić i nie miałem na myśli uprawianie dyscypliny "bieg pięciu metrów do lodówki w środku nocy w taki sposób, żeby się matka nie zorientowała". No, ba.

Oparłem się plecami o drzwi, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Potrzebowałem stąd wyjść, chociaż spróbować na własną rękę dowiedzieć się, co się tutaj wyprawia. Cały świat miał stać przede mną otworem, a na razie nie byłem pewny, za co się zabrać. Opuściłem się wzdłuż ściany, chcąc skulić się jak smarkacz, którym zresztą byłem, nie wspominając o fakcie, że nadal nie wolno mi było pić (głupie: 21 lat), ale oczywiście musiałem zahaczyć łokciem o klamkę.

Drzwi otworzyły się z nagła, a ja z hukiem rąbnąłem głową o podłogę. Ponownie zawirowało mi w głowie, miałem wrażenie, że deja vu będzie mnie już prześladować na wieki wieków. Poszło, poszło? W sumie wcześniej nie usłyszałem kliknięcia, które wskazywałoby, że smarkacz zamknął mnie w pokoju, ale założyłem, że nie mógłby być tak głupi i zostawić mnie samego w pokoju, z którego wystarczyło wyjść. Błagam, nie użył nawet głosu Alfy, żeby zmusić mnie do zostania w środku. Może pomyślał, że jestem na tyle głupi, że się nie zorientuję? Choć daleko od prawdy to nie odbiegało, skoro rozważałem nawet skok przez okno, to czułem się upokorzony. I wściekły.

 A przy tym zdeterminowany, bo pora zaszaleć i pokazać na co mnie stać, ale najpierw należało skołować lepsze ciuchy, zaczynając od gaci, które nie spadałyby z mojego kościstego tyłka.

knięcia, które wskazywałoby, że smarkacz zamknął mnie w pokoju, ale założyłem, że nie mógłby być tak głupi i zostawić mnie samego w pokoju, z którego wystarczyło wyjść. Błagam, nie użył nawet głosu Alfy, żeby zmusić mnie do zostania w środku. Może pomyślał, że jestem na tyle głupi, że się nie zorientuję? Choć daleko od prawdy to nie odbiegało, skoro rozważałem nawet skok przez okno, to czułem się upokorzony. I wściekły.

A przy tym zdeterminowany, bo pora zaszaleć i pokazać na co mnie stać, ale najpierw należało skołować lepsze ciuchy, zaczynając od gaci, które nie spadałyby z mojego kościstego tyłka. Rozpocząłem powolną wędrówkę korytarzami, starając się ponownie zapamiętać choć część ścieżek, zaglądając do każdego napotkanego pomieszczenia. W większości były to pokoje ewidentnie gościnne, choć czyste, to śmierdziały środkami do czyszczenia, detergentami i sprawiały, że kręciło mi się w nosie.

Zresztą, do właściwego pomieszczenia w końcu przywiódł mnie zapach. Stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu otwierać wszystkich drzwi i tracić czasu, skoro raczej znajdowałem się cały czas w strefie dla gości. Pozwoliłem sobie na podążanie za instynktem, delikatną wonią mokrego futra i, voila, w końcu znalazłem się na miejscu. Wpadłem gdzieś, gdzie komoda była zapełniona w miarę odpowiednim rozmiarem szmat. Skończyłem w nieco za dużej (lekko nasiąkniętej wodą), niebieskiej bluzie z kapturem i dżinsami, które co prawda nadal spadały z tyłka, ale znaleziony w szufladzie pasek ratował sytuację. Pokój nieprzyjemnie przypominał mi kogoś, choć brak plakatów wiszących na ścianach, ogólna czystość pomieszczenia raczej zdawała się kojarzyć ze starszym osobnikiem. Jednocześnie z ciastkami. Miękkością. Spokojem. Domem.

Zamrugałem ze zdezorientowaniem oczami, orientując się, że powinienem ruszać dalej, ale zdecydowanie nie na boso. Szybkie poszukiwania umożliwiły mi odnalezienie pary trampków, niedbale rzuconych pod łóżkiem. Odpowiednio zawiązane, ze dwa razy owinięte wokoło kostek sznurówki sprawiały, że nawet noga nie chlapała aż tak bardzo w bucie.

— Dobra, Feliks, co teraz? — mruknąłem sam do siebie, bo jednak trwająca wokoło cisza zaliczała się do tych wyjętych z horrorów, z natury przeraźliwych, irytujących i pewnych, że zaraz dziwna maszkara z lustra zacznie odstrzeliwać kolejnych aktorów z planu. — Wyjście na dwór. Posłuchanie o co chodzi. Cmentarz, wspominali o cmentarzu, pora znaleźć cmentarz. Oprócz tego zegarek, bo warto się dowiedzieć, która godzina, a na szukaniu mchu i gwiazdozbiorach znałem się tyle, co przeciętny Kowalski. Albo Joe.

Rozpocząłem dalsza wędrówkę, tym razem obierając za cel jakiekolwiek wyjście. Schody jedne, schody drugie, powoli od plątaniny korytarzy zaczynało kręcić mi się w głowie, zanim znalazłem drzwi prowadzące do ogromnego przedpokoju i następnie główne wyjście. Cisza, samotność, brak żywej duszy w pobliżu, jakby wszyscy na raz wylecieli czegoś szukać. I chyba nie czegoś, a kogoś, tylko mendy pierdolone zapomnieli mnie zabrać.

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, praktycznie upijając się zapachem lasu, spokojem. Mogłem w spokoju rozejrzeć się po całej osadzie watahy, a przynajmniej tak myślałem, dopóki nie usłyszałem kilka zbiorczych głosów. Główna siedziba wydawała się co prawda pusta, ale wioska żyła swoim życiem. Starając się nie wyglądać na obcego, rozejrzałem się powoli i ruszyłem do przodu.

Kilkanaście budynków ułożonych wzdłuż kolistego, kamiennego placu, z podwyższeniem i tablicą ogłoszeń, który pewnie stanowił główną część osady. Budynki pierwszego i drugiego rzędu wyglądały na o wiele starsze, niż te z kolejnych kolumn, których doliczyłem się pięć, może sześć, z mojego miejsca nie widziałem zbyt dobrze. Architektura łączyła klasyczne drewniane wzory, z kamieniami i cegłami, co tworzyło efekt swoistego misz-maszu, na tyle intensywnego, że nie wiedziałem, gdzie ja mam w ogóle oczy podziać.

Gdzieś pomiędzy tym wszystkim znajdowała się ludność w różnym stanie przemienienia. Wilki ganiały się ze sobą na pobliskiej łące, grupa kobiet pracowała na tarasie jednego z domostw, cerując odzież, a kilkoro na wpół przemienionych mężczyzn rąbał drewno, pazurami zeskrobując korę z belek.

Podszedłem nieco bliżej, wytężając słuch, żeby usłyszeć choć część rozmów.

— Szkody, szkody — rzuciła jedna z kobiet, kręcąc niemrawo głową i zaraz sycząc, gdy ukuła się igłą w palec. — Myślałam, że joż sobie spokoj dali — zamrugałem oczami, słysząc dość obcy akcent, ale reszta żeńskiego towarzystwa słuchała z uwagą — ale tu nowu dziwy dotarły, żeby nie widziło, co ich tu wczesno spotkali. — Miała nieco ciemniejszy kolor skóry, siwe włosy spadały na twarz, zasłaniając widok dziury w dziecięcych portkach, którą reperowała. — Billy i Lenny mowili, że sklep kilometrami cuchynoł, że od razu wiedzieli, że to babo to stare przyszło, po nio przyszło. A Widźmin dobrze swoje wiedzioł musiał, że zarazu poleciało do niej to bestyje. Że go wzioć do domu bliźnicy nie mogli, to wiedźta była, mówie wam.

— A Babunia tyle skrzeczy, ile pleczy — mruknęła jedna z młodszych dziewcząt, za co zaraz dostała po łapie od podobnej kobiety obok. Na oko miała z siedem, osiem lat i wydawało mi się, że widziałem ją jeszcze chwile temu przy jedzeniu z Zig-zap.

— Niechaj cię Luna broni przed takim odzywaniem się do niej — warknęła prędko, rzucając najstarszej z kobiet przepraszające spojrzenie, zanim wróciła do udzielania reprymendy córce. — Nie dość, że się spóźniłaś, Hailey, to jeszcze znowu Alfie głowę zawracałaś. Co wam mówiłyśmy, że Ziggy teraz denerwować nie wolno, że ona spokój musi mieć? Luna świadkiem mi, że nie wiem, czemu James wciąż jej pozwala, żeby w takim stanie... — Gdzieś w tle uciekło dziecięce "Ale mamo", z przeciągnięciem ostatniej litery, ale akcja zaczynała nabierać tempa.

— Powiedz słowo więcej — rzuciła "Babunia" śmiertelnie poważnym tonem — i podważ jeszcze raz decyzję Przewodnika Stada, a... — Nie czekałem na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, bo zmarszczki na twarzy kobiety spięły się, usta rozciągnęły w uśmiechu, który wyglądał na drapieżny, a oczy migotały blaskiem, który zwiastował niebezpieczeństwo. Kobieta nie pachniała jak Alfa, ani nawet Beta czy Omega, ale jej słowa zaraz ustawiły do pionu całe do towarzystwo gankowe. Jak na zawołanie każdy przedstawiciel "Koła Gospodyń Watahowych" wyprostował się, uniósł głowę i udawał, że pilnie ceruje, a nie przysłuchuje się prowadzonej dyskusji.

— Hailey, Jimmy cię wołał! — krzyknąłem głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę bachorzycy, która tylko śmignęła wzrokiem w moim kierunku i wyskoczyła jak kula z armaty, mimo protestu matki. Dziewczynka złapała mnie za rękę, pokazała swojemu kółku różańcowemu międzynarodowy znak pokoju i ścigana oburzonymi protestami, pociągnęła mnie za sobą w kierunku granicy z lasem. Odeszliśmy na tyle daleko, że raczej żaden z wilkołaków nie powinien być w stanie nas słyszeć, zanim w końcu przekroczyliśmy linię drzew. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliła mi odsapnąć, choć przez calą przebieżkę ledwie łapałem oddech.

Potrzebowałem fajek.

— No, no, no — rzuciło dziecko w próżnię, bo zdecydowanie moje płuca nie nadawały się na konwersację. Chryste panie, jakie te dzisiejsze smarkacze szybkie są, gdzie jej się spieszy.

No, tak, mi się do Iski spieszyło, o tym zdążyłem zapomnieć.

— Jimmy mówił, że masz siedzieć w pokoju. Jimmy będzie zły — zaświergotała wrednie małolata, ponownie przeciągając ostatnią literę, co powoli stawało się irytujące.

— Słuchaj, jakby mnie, kurwa, obchodziło, co sobie Jimmy pomyśli. Gdzie jest Iska, jak mogę ją znaleźć i co tu się, do jasnej cholery, wyprawia? — warknąłem, starając się przeszyć ją wzrokiem, ale najwidoczniej nie miałem w sobie tego "czegoś', jak tamtejsza Babunia. Dziecko poprawiło włosy, zaciągając brązowe kosmyki za ucho, wzięło głęboki oddech i rozpoczęło najdłuższy, plotkarski monolog, jaki w życiu słyszałem, a chodziłem do liceum i obejrzałem wszystkie sezony Plotkary czy Teen Wolfa.

Nie wiedziałem, czy zrobiła na mnie wrażenie, czy zaczynałem się bać, bo kto normalny potrafi mówić trzy minuty bez odetchnięcia?!

— Bo to się zaczęło od tego, że myśmy tu wiedźmę mieli, ale Ziggy ją pogoniła, bo Ziggy to równa babka jest i zawsze pozwala nam używać jej starych kosmetyków, wiesz?, i ona wszystko to zorganizowała, bo teraz tego nie ma, ale tu kiedyś były plemiona i tu je miastowi na cmentarzu pochwali innym, żeby nie było po chrześcijańsku na jednym padole, to się wszyscy powkurkowali, pownerwiali, a Ziggy mówiła, mówiła, że to źle, że to ludzie myli, że ich spalić nie mogą, w końcu przyjechało dwóch gości, wszystkie kości odkopali, Ziggy im cynk dała, bo ona oficjalnie nie mogła, bo miasto to miasto, wataha to wataha i tak dalej, i w końcu się skończyło na tym, że ta wiedźma tutaj kiedyś mieszkała i tu jej kogoś tam szczątki spalili, i ona w końcu taką mendą była, że ona chciała zaciukać kogoś, ale nie tak jak w GTA, tylko normalnie zaciukać, czaisz, koleś, nie? — Przytaknąłem, choć zgubiłem się już w połowie, to nie zamierzałem przegrać w walce na ogarnianie z kimś, kto był wzrostu przedszkolaka.

— No, to ona w końcu poszła sobie, bo ją Ziggy przegoniła i miało być spoko, ale ona teraz wróciła, i cały czas mówili, że ona śmiercią cuchnie, to ją wyczują, i ona zaczęła kogoś szukać, jakieś rzeczy znalazła kogoś, czy coś, bo w sklepie u Iski były, i że Iska cuchnęła też pewnie, bo sklep przesiąkł smrodem, to ją wzięła i capnęła, Jimmy z chłopakami myśli, że ona duchy będzie ożywiać, bo ostatnio próbowała, ale nie wiemy w sumie po co, bo po spaleniu te kości się i tak nie nadają już do niczego, ale jakby Iski wzięła, to by były, a Iska zawsze mówiła, wiesz, że ona żebra ma ładne i się śmiałyśmy, ale teraz ona zniknęła, a Wiedźmin też zniknął, a jak znika Wiedźmin, to są kłopoty zawsze, no i no, w rezulta...

— Dosyć — przerwałem jej, wzdychając, bo w ten sposób niczego się nie dowiem. — Po kolei. Wyście tu problem z wiedźmą mieli, tak? — Dziewczyna skinęła głową. — I ona coś na cmentarzu starym robi? — Ponowne niewerbalne potwierdzenie. — I Iskę pewnie wzięła, żeby ją zaciukać, bo to jednak nie jest wiedźma ze Scooby Doo? — Niezrozumiałe spojrzenie, zmarszczenie brwi.

— Chyba nie, ale co to jest Scooby Doo?

I właśnie w tą stronę zmierza dzisiejsza młodzież, wychowywana na przydługich monologach i bez znajomości podstawowych dóbr doczesnych, że aż mnie to w serce ukuło.

— Nieważne, wiesz, gdzie jest ten cmentarz? — rzuciłem w końcu, bo z jednej strony moja nerdowska dusza aktualnie płakała i błagała o nawrócenie dzieciny na jasną stronę mocy, ale priorytety, priorytety, Feliks, uratujesz Iskę i potem możesz zająć się wprowadzaniem... Heather? Hamer? Hailey? Chyba to ostatnie, w działalność fandomową. A stamtąd już niedaleko do wykładu na temat wyższości DC nad Marvelem.

— Pokaże ci.

_[Urwana notatka, doczepiona do zeszytu, niewyraźne pismo]_

_I tak właśnie zawiązała się drużyna dwóch życiowych łamag, nowy Dynamiczny Duet, który niedługo przekształci się w Brygadę RR. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie stare znajomości._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Możliwa kontynuacja:  
> Zabawne, w tym rozdziale miało już dojść do całej akcji ratunkowej, ale nie starczyło mi miejsca. Dobiłem do 2500 nawet nie wiem kiedy, co mnie serio w serducho ubodło. Najpierw miało być dwa razy na tysiak znowu, na teraz i wieczorem, ale dobiłem 1500. Potem miało iść 2000, żebym mógł to sensownie na wątki podzielić. Dobiłem do 2500 i wyłączyłem od razu tekst, stwierdzając, że jak teraz nie przerwę, to rozdziału nigdy wam nie dostarczę.
> 
> Kolejny najprawdopodobniej w przyszły poniedziałek, planowana ilość słów 1500/2000.


	5. Panie, podaj kropidło, cz. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podtrzymuję kwestie:  
> Powoli idziemy do przodu, choć czasu nawet na spanie za mało. Znowu nie wiem, kiedy będzie kolejny rozdział, ale można założyć, że przynajmniej za tydzień. Autor ciągle potrzebuje komentarzowego wsparcia.  
> Ponadto: Dwie osoby wypowiedziały się pozytywnie o tłumaczeniu dziwniejszych smaczków, więc teraz na końcu rozdziału będą pojawiały się tłumaczenia do odniesień. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sekcja odpowiedzi:  
> Z góry przepraszam, jeżeli komuś tutaj nie odpisałem. Zwykle sekcja odpowiedzi na komentarze powstaje jako pierwsza składowa rozdziału i później nie jest już aktualizowana.  
> @Nakurishi z ao3, bardzo dziękuję za wenę, którą mi podrzuciłaś swoim komentarzem. :)  
> @Olix_1167, jeszcze trochę na wymarzone scenki będziesz musiała poczekać, ale kto wie, wiosna się zbliża, Walentynki za pasem, może w końcu najdzie mnie na bardziej pikantne momenty? Będziemy głodni razem!  
> @Boy0rGirl, osoba, na którą zawsze mogę liczyć. <3  
> @kama28083, szczerze mówiąc, to ja aktorów co najwyżej po granych postaciach rozpoznaję, ale obiecuję któregoś razu przysiąść i zabrać się za wyobrażanie kto jest kim. :D  
> @Tsun_Sue, nauczaj naginania rzeczywistości!  
> @xzzyx, kochajmy ich razem!  
> @XavFlower, pochylmy głowy nad brakami Hailey w wiedzy podstawowej.  
> @Nurashina, przepraszam, że tak długo. :)  
> @BlackWind_264, wszyscy kochają koty!  
> @nemezis850, @Rubina25, dziękuję za pomoc z przeszukiwaniem przestworzy w poszukiwaniu informacji. :)  
> @Silver130, przepraszam, że długo schodzi. :C  
> @Aliz666, ja też, ja też  
> @Kokokosiara, badum, znowu rozdzialik! xD  
> @Florcia_, był rozdział i ni ma, ni było i jest, co to za tekst? :#

**Panie, podaj kropidło, cz. 1**

Pierdolone, niedojechane dziecię gwiazd wywiodło mnie gdzieś w pole, a ja mogłem tylko stękać, jękać i marudzić, bo przez ostatnie kilka dni wydrałowałem tyle kilometrów, że dawno przebiłem licznik całkowity z ostatnich pięciu lat. Jakieś babranie się po lasach, potem skradanki przez domowe korytarze, które oczywiście przypominały labirynty.

Przypomniałem sobie, dlaczego nienawidziłem dzieci. Hailey zachowywała się cały czas, jakby miała ADHD. Nie zdążyliśmy dojść nawet do najbliższego pagórka, a już poznałem historię jej rodziny do trzech pokoleń wstecz, kiedy ostatni raz jej starsza siostra złapała wszy, że w miejscowej szkole jest jej oblubieniec życiowy, który nie zwraca na nią uwagi, bo jest za głupi i nie leci na piegi, tylko na cycki jakiejś rudej wywłoki z klasy wyżej.

Powoli zaczynałem się zastanawiać, czy zacząć socjalizować się z tożsamościowymi problemami dwunastolatki czy lepiej rozważyć wydłubanie sobie oczu źdźbłem trawy, ale w końcu jaśnie pani raczyła się zamknąć. Szkoda, że potrzebowała do tego przemiany w wilka.

— Chrzań się — powiedziałem do stworzenia o rozkosznej, czekoladowej sierści, które biegło miarowym tempem znacznie mnie wyprzedzając. Szczenię zaczęło hasać po trawie, gonić okoliczne robale, które gdzieś tam świergotały w rozlazłej trawie i ogółem robić z siebie idiotę. Nawet zrezygnowałem z biegnięcia za nią, doskonale wiedząc, że rozpędzonego i polującego (nawet na owady) wilka, trudno zbić z patyka. A wolałem po raz kolejny nie skończyć z pogryzioną dłonią, a swoją drogą.

Zamrugałem, wpatrując się w ręce. Czyste, zdrowe ręce, bez żadnych oznak, że ich właściciel przeleciał pół lasu na własnych kolanach, dziobiąc łokciami skały i głową szorując o podłoże. Czyli ogółem robiąc za powszechną szmatę dla ekosystemu, dziękuję bardzo, teraz już mogłem startować do pracy jako czyściciel powierzchni płaskich, w końcu miałem doświadczenie.

Nadal nie rozumiałem, jak to wszystko mogło potoczyć się w tym kierunku, choć jedną z bardziej interesujących kwestii nadal był skok mojego czynnika regenerującego. Nie ukrywając, byłem kijowym wilkołakiem. Wyłem nieporadnie jak kreskówkowy kojot, któremu ktoś przejeżdża po ogonie. Jak mu tam było? Lewusek? Zmysłów aż tak wyczulonych nie miałem, jak na Omegę, w dodatku z kondycją u mnie też było raczej na bakier, pewnie nawet w paraolimpazie mógłbym co najwyżej robić za komentatora. A i chyba na to byłem zbyt leniwy.

— Czego? — prychnąłem w kierunku stworzenia, które nagle przypomniało sobie o swoim towarzyszu. Zanurzyłem palce w miękkiej, jedwabistej sierści Hailey, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem w czasie całego wirowania nie ubabrała się leżącym wszędzie błotem. Szczenię kłapnęło zębiskami, chwyciło nogawki moich spodni i pociągnęło prowokacyjnie. — Nie pobawię się z tobą — ostrzegłem, ale zaowocowało to tylko kolejnym szturchnięciami. — Nie potrafię się zmieniać — warknąłem w końcu, bo małolata stawała się irytująca, ciągle staraliśmy się iść do przodu, a stopniowo zapadający zmrok raczej nie sprzyjał wędrówce. I byłem cholernie pewny, że nadal byliśmy za daleko. Moje słowa zdołały za to przywołać gówniarę do porządku, choć teraz kroczyła już w ludzkiej postaci, również ubraniami na sobie. Posłałem jej niedowierzające spojrzenie, bo w końcu zaczynałem rozumieć, że nikt w Veria Nox nie może być normalny.

— Czemu nie możesz się zmieniać? To jakaś mutacja? Jesteś kosmitą? Ale super, zawsze chciałam mieć przyjaciela geja, a w dodatku kosmitę, to wszystkie te durne szmaciury z równoległej będą mogły się wypchać swoimi treningami. Czy pomożesz mi wybrać odpowiednie buty? Zawsze chciałam dobierać z kimś buty! A dyskoteka będzie w szkole wiesz, możesz przyjść? Proszę? — Znowu przeciągała samogłoski, w rezultacie resztą sił powstrzymywałem się przed pierdolnięciem jej w twarz.

— Nie mogę od urodzenia, nie wiem — wyjaśniłem, bo serio nie wiedziałem, a znajomość mojej karty pacjenta raczej nie powinna być potrzebna smarkatej do szczęścia. Ta tylko w odpowiedzi błysnęła zębami, zrobiła proszącą minę, kontynuowała swój wywód, w międzyczasie doczyszczając jedną dłonią swoją burzę brązowych loczków, w które zaplątało się nieco lokalnego zielska. — I nie jestem kosmitą — przerwałem jej, bo od tego jazgoczącego głosiku zaczynała mnie boleć głowa. — Czy ja ci wyglądam jak J'onn J'onzz? — Po jej nagłym mruganiu w zawrotnym tempie zorientowałem się, że teraz całkowicie musiałem zabrzmieć dla niej jak prawdziwy kosmita. Westchnąłem tylko w duchu i zdążyłem tylko otworzyć usta, zanim laska mi przerwała.

— Ale odlot! — rzuciła z entuzjazmem, który wypalał moje połączenia nerwowe. — Rozumiem, musisz się ukrywać, żeby cię nie przydybali, ale nie martw się, ze mną twoja tajemnica jest bezpieczna — oświadczyła z dumą, a ja mogłem tylko zwiesić smętnie ramiona i spytać się pierwszego przechodnia, którędy najszybciej dotrę do wariatkowa.

— Daleko ten cmentarz? — prychnąłem w końcu, chcąc skierować rozmowę na właściwe tory, zanim młoda znowu rozpędzi się niczym pendolino.

— Jesteśmy na nim od dwudziestu minut, zdążyłeś już zdeptać Szamana Wolnego Sokoła, swoją drogą, właściciel nie jest zbyt zadowolony i stoi za tobą — odparła szybko z niezrażoną pewnością siebie, jakby nawet nie próbując ukryć samozadowolenia i wskazała na położony na ziemi, drewniany krzyżyk, na który musiałem przez przypadek nadepnąć. I po drodze pewnie na pierdyliardy innych, które kryła wysoka trwa.

— Pierdolisz.

 

* * *

Kolejna rozmowa z Hailey, przeplatana dalszą stertą jej dziwnych wynaturzeń i niepotrzebnych komentarzy, rozjaśniła nieco obraz całej sytuacji. Cmentarz zajmował obszar jakichś kilku kilometrów kwadratowych, składał się z kilku mniejszych cmentarzysk układających się polami w koło i tak w sumie wyszło, że zbliżaliśmy do tej głównej, środkowej części, gdzie potomkowie pierwszych białych osadników na tych terenach pochowali resztki Yokutów, Czinuków, Czarnych Stóp, Paluzów, i Cayuse. Jak część z tych plemion w ogóle znalazła się na tutejszych terenach, to mogłem tylko zgadywać.

Kwestia widzenia duchów przez Hailey została nieprzedyskutowana, bo naprawdę na razie chciałem się tylko stąd wydostać, a już przez jej witanie i przepraszanie się z Wolnym Sokołem (w filmach zawsze rozumieją angielski, ale to nie Gwiezdne Wrota, choć w sumie chyba wolałbym, aby młoda nie szarżowała dziwnie brzmiącym, charczącym językiem do powietrza i wyimaginowanej postaci starego szamana).

Powoli zaczynały wyłaniać się z oddali pierwsze grobowce, stare, monumentalne pomniki i ciarki tylko przeszły mnie nieco mocniej, gdy usłyszałem czyjś głos, który z mojej wyprawy zdążyłem dobrze zapamiętać. Podeszliśmy nieco bliżej, starając się być jak najciszej, praktycznie przytulając się do ścian jednego z grobów. Ogólna ciemność utrudniała widoczność, jedynie wyczuwalny swąd palonego drewna i krąg światła rzucany z ogniska dawał jakieś złudzenia, że cienie na ścianach grobów należą do żywych. Z mojej strony, schowany gdzieś pomiędzy pochówkiem Czarnej Sowy a Zimnego Mokasyna nie widziałem za wiele, ale nie musiałem. Wzędzie poznałbym ten, tak dobrze mi znany, choć od niedawna, głos.

— Wyjdź, chłopcze, dobrze, że przyprowadziłeś koleżankę. Drugi raz nie zostawię w tym miejscu niedokończonych spraw.

Kot zamiauczał znikąd, jak tylko skrzekliwy, żabi głos ucichł, Hailey upadła na ziemie, pewnie mdlejąc jak typowa książkowa heroina, a ja tylko osunąłem się na ziemię, zastanawiając się, co takiego zrobiłem w poprzednim życiu, że w tym mnie tak karzą.

— Ostrzegam, że mam dyplom z nowoczesnych egzorcyzmów — potwierdzony, kurs internetowy kosztował dwa dolary i dorzucali darmowy program antywirusowy — i mam ze sobą kropidło! — dodałem, robiąc krok do przodu, pierwszy na kolanach, potem kolejny, w końcu się podniosłem, bo czołganie nie leżało w mojej naturze i wszedłem w krąg światła. Moja pamięć mnie nie zwiodła.

Zostawcie mnie wszyscy w spokoju.

 

 

 

_*Kojot Lewusek = przyznać się, kto nie oglądał Przygód Animków?!_

_*J'onn J'onzz = postać z uniwersum DC, zielony marsjaniny_

_*Cayuse, Czinukowie zamieszkiwali głównie Oregon, Paluzowie Idoho, Yokutowie to Kalifornia, Czarne Stopy w ogóle w bok od cholery, bo aż Montana, ale plemiona jeszcze trochę nawirują nam w historii._

_*Gwiezdne Wrota, komentarz jest szczery. Oni wszyscy tam mówią prawie po angielsku, srsly, nikt nie wie jak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótka pomoc postaciowa:  
> Iska to zwariowana panna ze stacji benzynowej.  
> Billy i Lenny to bliźniaki ze sklepu Iski.  
> Gówniarz to James nazywany po prostu "Jimmy".  
> Prey to panna, która odprowadzała Feliksa do pokoju Ziggy.  
> Babunia to Babunia, kto by się spodziewał? ;D  
> Hailey to dziewczę, które nie lubi robótek ręcznych i kradnie ostatnie paszteciki. Kiełbaski. Whatever, byle miało choć 1% mięsa. 
> 
> Pytanie rozdziału:  
> Jak myślicie, jak dalej potoczy się historia? Na kogo natrafi Feliks pod koniec tego rozdziału? ;)  
> Staram się nie wprowadzać już większej ilości postaci, co kończy się tym, że zazębiam bardzo wątki pozostałych, jak bardzo trudno jest się odnaleźć w fabule?
> 
> Sprawa AO3:  
> Do osób, które czytają na ao3: Wolicie mieć wstawiane rozdziały równie z wattpadem (czyli w częściach jak tym razem) czy całościowo (niestety, trza dłużej poczekać, jak poprzedni rozdział)?

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Ekskluzywne, markowe buty
> 
> [2]Praktycznie przezroczyste, delikatny materiał
> 
> [3]Nazwa firmy
> 
> [4]Nazwa specyficznego rodzaju spódnic, wzięta od teledysku kiedyś popularnej piosenki "Lambada", dla zainteresowanych link tutaj, jak i w komentarzach: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kL9VbDlmkVM
> 
> [5]Globalna marka odzieżowa, przystępne ceny - przynajmniej w porównaniu z pozostałymi wymienionymi markami, porządne ubrania, wywodzi się z USA.
> 
> [6]Grupa transportowa, największy przewoźnik w Stanach Zjednoczonych - Feliks sugeruje, że jedzie autobusem ich marki. Dla zainteresowanych te wszystkie żółte szkolne busy z filmów również są ich firmy.
> 
> [7]Swego czasu w internetach panoszyła się anegdota, autor zależał od wersji osoby, która historię przedstawiała. Głównie chodziło to podobną sytuację - dziecko źle się zachowywało, ktoś zwrócił opiekunowi dziecka uwagę, ten na to, że wychowuje swoje dziecko bezstresowo. Jeden z pasażerów [nastolatek] wtedy wstał, przykleił gumę dziecku we włosach i wyjaśnił, że jemu też zwrócić uwagi nie wolno, bo wychowywany jest bezstresowo. [To był bardzo luźny opis sytuacji] Anegdota w internetach obrosła do rangi swoistej legendy, również za granicą robi furorę. Link dla zainteresowanych, którzy chcieliby dowiedzieć się więcej na jej temat: +
> 
> http://atrapa.net/legendy/bezstresowe.htm


End file.
